


紀念品 In Memory Of

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Funeral, Has Been, M/M, could have been
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: Could Have Been Is Worse Than Has BeenHe was once a promising actor,  but he didn't make it.Now he works for funeral director.He is very young.After his mother leave him along in the world, he need to figure out what is the next in his life.他曾是很有潛力的演員，但他始終沒有真正成功，現在在葬儀社工作他非常年輕，母親過世以後，他必須思索自己的人生





	1. 1-1

1.1

Charles在大廳裡舉著手，揮了好幾下，終於，拖著行李箱四處張望的Raven看見了他。  
「旅途辛苦了。」Charles接過了Raven的行李箱，「妳一路上沒怎麼休息吧？想吃什麼嗎？」  
「臨時買票就這樣，沒什麼選擇。」Raven說：「我餓死了，半夜起飛清晨轉機，除了酒吧之外沒一家店營業，我喝了兩杯馬丁尼以後就後悔了，難喝死了，還搞得我胃痛。」  
Raven收到Charles寄來的e-mail時正在出差，既使要跟上司告假一定會令Raven為難，她仍然從陽光燦爛的矽谷衝來這個就算是盛夏也滿天烏雲的蒼白北國，代表父親那邊的親戚，除了父親之外其實沒有人有義務出席，他沒來並非出自於無情，實在是因為他前年去世了，他的葬禮Charles和母親當然也出席了，在角落的位置上看著認識的不認識的人來來去去，有人認出Charles的母親，向父親現任妻子致哀後——現在變成未亡人了，又向母親點了點頭。  
她沒有血緣上的義務，但還是排除萬難前來了，她在回信中簡短地對Charles說：這是我該做的。  
「我想吃海鮮燉飯，我下午還要遠端開會，時差弄得我有點亂。」她說著，不禁停下來問：「那家店還在吧？」  
「還在。」Charles握著方向盤，直視著前方微笑著：「媽也很喜歡馬德里小酒館的燉飯，她最後的時光裡，每天期待的就是今天是誰送飯來，還不客氣地點起菜了。」  
「化療後胃口還能那麼好嗎？」Raven問：「不是什麼也吃不下，就算吃了也都吐出來嗎？」  
「後來沒做化療了。」Charles簡短地解釋。  
沒有痊癒希望的，就不用自找折磨，越早認清這一點就越早解脫，Raven一下子就明白這點，兩人突然陷入一陣沈默。  
「啊！對了！我舅舅一家人昨天已經到了，他們睡客房和主臥，我房間今天晚上就讓妳睡吧？我去睡地下室的沙發。」Charles硬是想了點什麼來說，以免場面過分尷尬。  
「為什麼不一起睡？像以前一樣。」Raven在車裡侷促地伸了個懶腰，嘴張得大開打著哈欠，「反正你又不會對我怎麼樣。」  
「我的表弟也這麼說。」Charles說：「為了讓妳不要亂想，我先聲明我對Alex完全不感興趣，長相是還可以啦！甚至還稱得上是帥，但是聊幾句後就知道是不同世界的人，和大多數人一樣功利。」  
「你覺得他會不會也是⋯⋯」  
「我不在乎。」Charles偏頭睨了Raven一眼，「是的話又怎樣，難道我要以兄長的身份引導他出櫃，幫他引薦對象嗎？收起妳好為人配對的習慣，不要亂講話。」  
「我在他們面前什麼都不會說的。」Raven承諾，又打了一個哈欠，把前座的椅背放下，「我睡一下，到了餐廳再叫我。」

Charles一邊吃著微波加熱的午餐剩飯，一邊瞪著電腦，Raven的眼睛比胃還要大，Charles已經往自己盤子裡盛了三次，偌大的鑄鐵鍋裡的那座燉飯山卻不見減少，Charles一面叨念著浪費，一邊喚來了侍者要來打包的餐盒。螢幕上顯現的是一片空白的文字檔，Charles得要在明天的告別式致悼詞，可是現在還是一個字都寫不出來，一不留神，卻已經點開了網路上的連結，看著脫口秀嘿嘿傻笑，到底為什麼會那麼難寫？抓著頭髮思索的時候又不自覺地看起了冰桶挑戰了。  
這就像是「你一生中最喜歡的五部電影」一樣，你問我最近的或去年的甚至最近十年的都好，但是一生？實在很容易令人語塞——雖然我這一生也不過短短二十一年，取巧一點的話，聲稱自己是某一位演員或導演的影迷，然後列出這個人的代表作。  
然後Charles發現自己已經坐在地下室的沙發上放電影看了，連怎麼走下去根據什麼選片怎麼播放都沒有印象，只知道片中的男主角痛失妻女之後，重遊和家人去過的舊地，展開一場自我放逐之旅，路上還順手殺了幾個仇家⋯⋯  
男主角的車子在半路上爆胎，他下車換備胎，一輛12人座的觀光巴士停了下來，似乎是兼任導遊的司機下車查看，鏡頭照往那位司機之前在男主角沾滿油污的手停了一兩秒，那好像冬天的樹枝一樣長而枯瘦⋯⋯  
門鈴就在這個時候響起，按下暫停時Charles才發現電影已經播了九十幾分鐘，似乎即將進入尾聲，我竟然不知不覺就快把這麼無聊的片子看完了，Charles暗自咒罵，上樓開門。  
Raven和Charles的舅舅一家已經混得很熟了，她拎著兩個購物袋進門，不只是去吃飯，還逛街嗎？Charles自咐著，我到底虛度了多少時間？  
見Charles皺眉頭，Raven急忙解釋：「我沒有黑色的衣服和鞋子，所以去買了⋯⋯」  
Charles搖搖頭，「我是因為一個字都寫不出來而煩惱。」  
「要我幫你寫嗎？」Raven熱心提議，也未免太熱心了，她下午探頭過來一起看那些無關緊要的影片時，應該就料到這一點了，Charles想。Raven補充：「看在你常幫我寫微積分作業的份上。」  
「妳早點睡吧！」Charles拒絕了，這件事假手他人就太丟臉了。

Charles坐回了電腦前，想著剛才電影的結局，不行，再看就不知道又會掉進什麼時光黑洞裡去。  
況且Charles知道後來的劇情：男主角本來是準備把車子開到懸崖邊，到了目的地要做什麼，相信有點觀影直覺的人都會知道，但是車子在半途爆胎了，男主角上了旅遊團的小巴士準備去附近的城鎮求援，那司機兼導遊，不停歇地用滿口濃重的腔調，講述一個又一個荒誕的故事，為所經過的風景下註腳，男主角意識到自己本來的決心竟然如此薄弱，在夕陽照得睜不開眼的時候，笑了起來，如果非常非常注意看的話，還可以看到他眼角噙著淚⋯⋯  
這不算是Erik Lehnsherr最好的作品，因為是限定放映所以也不能奢求票房，甚至聽過的人也不多，Charles之所以會知道這些，應該說為什麼會看過這部片，完全是因為母親是這個男演員的瘋狂影迷，而地下室一整櫃的影音產品中，有一大塊專屬於他的區域。  
「這是我寫的悼詞，你明天在告別式上為我唸出來。」  
通訊軟體的另一端除了冒出訊息之外，還有個檔案等待下載，Charles定睛一看，是Moira阿姨。  
『Lena還好嗎？』  
「正在爬樓梯催生，已經過預產期一天了。」  
Moira的女兒Lena今年十六歲，未婚懷孕，孩子的父親是高中同學，Moira的評價是這個人不壞，只是沒用了點，就和大部分的男人一樣，只是他們用每兩個星期入帳的薪水支票掩飾這一點，在這種時候只會慌張，什麼忙也幫不上。  
『我可以「參考」一下妳寫的嗎？』Charles怯怯地問，覺得打字的動作也變得小心翼翼。  
「我大學就認識Rose了，我跟她一起在兄弟會辦的派對和男生拚酒，足球隊員都喝不過我們。」  
「一起約好上必修課時不穿內衣坐在最前排。」  
「而且我也是第一個讀她瑪麗蘇文的人。」  
「這些事情對你而言具參考價值嗎？」  
Charles從來沒聽過這些事，卻覺得這一切不難想像，打開了下載完成的檔案，然而Moira的文章裡，並沒有提到什麼胸罩，只是娓娓道來她們的當年，讀著讀著，抬起頭來想要回些什麼話時，Moira早已離線。

眼看天色亮起來了，Charles匆匆做了個結尾，把自己的文章和要代念的那份一起列印出來，老舊的印表機嘎嘎作響時，牆壁裡的管線也發出了水湧流的聲音，樓上的腳步表示有人已經起床盥洗了。就像一個普通的家庭一大清早開始一天的方式，準備上班的準備上學的忙亂成一團，熱熱鬧鬧地從房間一湧而出，等等他們就會下來了，然後在拉下車庫的門之後歸於寧靜——除了今天是週六之外。  
Charles才發了一下呆，幾間浴室就已經被佔滿了，只好走進廚房，煮了一壺咖啡，烤了麵包，煎了蛋和培根，其實並不想在一大早吃得那麼豐盛，尤其是像今天這麼一個有一千件事情需要注意的忙碌日子，但如果Charles不弄的話，Katherine阿姨就會翻出冰箱裡的東西，把自己原本喜歡的食材煮成一桌自己完全不感興趣的餐點，她也是好意，只是上次刮花了一個不便宜的好鍋子。  
坐在餐桌邊自己以往慣習的位置上，啜著咖啡，低頭正好看到桌面上的印子，拙稚的字跡，是小時候習字時太用力透過紙張刻上了木頭的，那些日子，回想起來也不是太遠的事，直到Raven穿著昨天剛買的黑色洋裝和鞋子走下樓，「早，妳自己弄早餐吧！」Charles招呼著。  
Raven望了一眼料理檯上的食材，「我想要吃半熟蛋，幫我弄。」  
「是不是還要幫妳弄成愛心的形狀啊？」Charles碎唸著走上前，迎上Raven近乎諂媚的笑容。  
「不用特別弄什麼形狀，但是邊緣不要焦掉。」  
這要求實在無恥，更別提滑溜溜的蛋還要輕輕地擱在烤得有點過焦的吐司上，不能放在盤子上。

載著一車的人來到告別式會場時，工作人員還在做最後的佈置，捧著鮮花來來去去的，接洽的Emma迎上前來招呼Charles，並請家屬先確認一下場佈。  
Charles環顧會場，簡單的方案，這只不過是普通的禮拜堂，沒有挑高圓頂，沒有彩繪玻璃，甚至沒有那一排排的長椅，只是把一張張折疊椅排在一起⋯⋯  
「最該確認的是棺材裡面躺著的人。」Raven小聲提醒。  
「妳奇怪的電影看太多了。」Charles回嘴。  
「沒有你看的奇怪，《紀念品》那麼無聊的電影你也看得下去，果然是文藝青年。」Raven說：「這種片不管男主角再怎麼帥，我最後都會不爭氣地睡著。」  
聽Raven提起昨晚自己丟下悼詞不寫，閒晃著看起來的電影，Charles不禁摸了摸胸前的內袋，沒忘，好險，除此之外，還覺得臉有點發熱，想再說些什麼反擊，想起自己的職責，連忙煞有其事地繞著場地，放大的照片，有；翻了翻陳列的幾本相簿，沒錯；簽名本，在，筆也準備好了；印有節錄經文和詩歌的程序單，頁序是對的；還有花，花是最重要的⋯⋯Charles回頭，沒看見Raven，走出門才發現她和工作人員不知道在討論什麼。  
「我跟他們說這個標示有點不清楚，但是他們說⋯⋯」  
「沒問題。」Charles搖了搖頭，又點點頭，「是我說要這樣子的，非常明顯。」  
望著放在門口，還有棺木上的玫瑰和鳶尾花圈，名字加上中間名，顯著得讓人忽略，就像猜地圖上的文字一樣，大多數的人總是猜不中就越往細節裡鑽，殊不知謎底是「太平洋」或是「美洲」。  
葬儀社員工搬來另一個花圈，Charles對自己的小聰明有點得意，那些口口聲聲說他們「多麼愛Rose」的人最好如他們所言。  
正準備調整一下剛搬來的花圈，Raven恍然大悟的驚呼聲惹得Charles不禁回頭看了她一眼。  
「如果沒有問題的話，就把時間留給至親，都到齊了嗎？」  
Charles點了點頭。  
「這樣的話我們就把大門關上，等到8:50分再讓觀禮親友進場。」負責人宣布，剛才搬花圈的工作人員也跟著走出門，關門的聲音竟意外地響亮，剛剛實在不能怪Raven嚷嚷得太大聲。  
把近距離看最後一眼的時間讓給了阿姨，Charles遠遠地站著，告別這件事，很早就開始了，況且看過受病魔折磨的憔悴，還有最後使用了嗎啡之後感覺不到痛苦反而氣色看起來不錯的日子，現在只剩下一具沒有靈魂的軀殼穿上正式的套裝畫好了妝，如果真的有靈魂存在的話。

在恍恍惚惚總算撐過了儀式，沒想到接下來才是最艱困的部分，面對上前來致意的人，簡直是記憶大考驗，「你小時候我抱過你」這種話根本不算自我介紹，Charles只能抱歉地傻笑，噢不，是哀戚地點頭致意，用「媽媽一定很高興你能來」敷衍。  
該記得的人Charles一個也沒忘，反而這些人神色鎮定，甚至還笑得出來，他們肯定知道一些Moira的悼詞提到的和沒提到的秘密，也相信終有一天會重聚。  
說到信仰，迎面走來的不正是教會的牧師嗎？Charles沒有特別邀請「教會的人」，自從那件事之後，只有少數幾個人願意繼續和這個受譴責的家庭來往，他們對Charles而言已經是至親了，如果是至親的話，Charles一個也沒有遺漏。  
「Charles，我們都為你和你母親禱告。」  
今天儀式中的讀經唱詩和禱告等等都是葬儀社的司儀帶領的，接洽的Emma一再保證那是有牧師執照的員工，誰在乎是不是，大概只有刻意穿著牧師領出席的人才會在意吧？Charles只在意那人看起來有點眼熟，卻又想不起是在哪裡看過，要命，要是觀禮親友有既視感還說得過去，工作人員可沒有理由在哪裡看過啊！也許是附近的人就近就業，可是看起來又很熟悉，比超級市場裡的收銀員，或是兼作郵局的文具店員更為親密，那就有可能是小學中學同學了，但那個人的年紀，高聳的髮線，說話或有些表情時眼角深深的紋路，怎麼看都不太可能和自己同年，況且，中學畢業離現在也有好些年了，那個人好像是很近的最近才看過的，啊！就是⋯⋯  
「你知道，有些行為是神所憎惡的，要認罪，要悔改，主再來的時候才會在天家重聚。」牧師說：「不然就是永遠的死亡。」  
「世人皆有罪。」Charles用教會的語言應付。  
「可憐的孩子，我會繼續為了你的恢復而禱告的，我們都會，求主寬恕你。」牧師離去前又說。  
「如果天堂都是你們這種人，我才不想去呢！」熬夜和整個儀式的緊繃讓Charles這句話脫口而出，大半的人已散去，或者已出發前往墓地好佔停車位，幾個在場的人都愣住了，包括Charles自己也嚇呆了，媽，對不起，為了即將要說出口的話：「至少我是和同志們，也就是一群雞姦者，一起下地獄，一起被燒死，這比跟你們那些人在一起快樂多了。」


	2. 1-2

1.2

Raven是自己預約車去機場的，早上七點的班機，「Charles你不要送了，我不想坐睡眠不足的人開的車。」嘴裡說的是嫌棄，滿滿的是體貼，令一旁的表弟也識相地說：「呃，那我們也自己叫車去機場好了。」他們一家的班機是早上十點。  
但是Raven凌晨四點的鬧鐘響時仍然把Charles吵醒了，躺在沙發上，聽到Raven把行李下樓梯的咚咚聲，還是決定起身向Raven道別。  
站在門口等車，天空還是深藍色，綴滿了星星，Charles在單薄的睡衣外披了一件外套，腳底下踩著拖鞋，還是得一直碎步又跺腳又跳地來保持溫暖，直到一輛計程車停在門口。  
在司機幫忙Raven開後車廂放行李時，Raven提醒Charles：「你如果要回矽谷上班的話，把履歷表給我，我們公司也在找人。」  
「我會的。」  
「不要忘記唷！」  
「一定。」  
Charles和Raven相擁道別，看著計程車的尾燈遠去，Charles進屋，走回自己的房間，關上了門，Raven連意思一下折個毯子都沒有，Charles也不管那麼多，倒在自己床上和枕頭上，立刻失去了意識。

再度睜開眼睛時，天已經大亮了，雖然又是個灰矇矇的陰天，看了看一旁的時鐘指針顯示十二點零五分，摸索床頭想找手機來看，卻半天摸不著，才想起手機應該是放在地下室的沙發旁，Charles下樓前經過主臥室，望了一眼，那一大堆的行李消失了，床也鋪好了，毯子很彆扭地摺成了方塊，客房也是。  
手機鬧鐘應該是響過好幾回，掙扎著發出電池即將耗盡的提醒聲，好幾則未讀訊息，我只不過是睡了八個小時，這世界就變得我跟不上了嗎？從「你還在睡我們自己去機場了」「飛機要起飛了」到「我們到家了」還有「這些訊息都是我媽要我傳的」說明了在Charles睡得不省人事的時候，他們已經從令人有點煩膩的貼近，回到那不必及時回訊息的距離。  
Charles抽起了鋪在沙發上的床單，卻忍不住坐了下來，昨天看的影片還躺在播放機裡，盒子也扔在一旁沒有收。  
這才想起一個該考慮的重要問題：這些收藏是該自己繼承下來呢？還是讓更在乎的別人接手？這房子終究是要賣掉的，時間點不一定，端看房市回暖和花光積蓄哪個先來，之後我會在哪裡我都不知道，Charles想，實在沒有理由留著。  
於是Charles登入了Erik Lehnsherr為數不多的粉專之一，那是為了幫媽媽他們人氣而加入的，總是被動地看著那些討論出現在自己的動態時報上，而現在，Charles要貼出自我介紹之外的第二篇文章。  
「我要在這裡宣布一個壞消息，我們的版主，Rose，已經於八月十六日過世了。身為她的兒子，加入這個社團只是為了幫忙衝人氣，我雖然欣賞Erik Lehnsherr的演技，但是很慚愧地，我實在缺少足以自稱影迷的熱情。尤其在面對母親留下的大量收藏時，更是汗顏，覺得自己沒有資格繼承這些，希望能託付在更值得的手中⋯⋯」

想到不知道會出現怎樣的回應，Charles不禁忐忑了起來，決定先上樓看一下衣服該怎麼處理，其實這幾年已經不流行穿正式的套裝或洋裝了，為了舒適，幾件棉質的上衣搭配素色的裙子或牛仔褲輪流替換，熱時短袖冷時長袖，那些大紅色有大肩墊的套裝，除了與長串的項鍊長串的耳環一起作為八零年代的見證之外，Charles想不到現在還有誰會願意這樣穿。  
但是這些衣服，有些有著輕飄飄的裙擺和繫帶，緞面的布料摸起來柔軟滑順⋯⋯Charles再打開一扇衣櫃的門，那些美麗的高跟鞋，就和Charles第一次發現他們時一樣，靜靜地整齊地排列著，等待誰來穿上。  
那雙綠色的鞋子，閃耀著溫潤的光澤，手指的觸感就像是撫摸人類的皮膚一樣，裏裏外外，不禁把右腳塞進了鞋子裡，剛剛好，Charles一直都知道。  
雙腳都蹬上了高跟鞋，Charles抄起了一條紅色底綴有藍色花朵的絲巾披在身上，望著梳妝台的鏡子，看起來就像是另一個人。  
翻起了抽屜尋找，那些東西雖然很久沒用了，但誰也沒有空處理掉，果然就翻出來了：蜜粉撲看起來有點舊了，沾了粉往臉上塗，也弄得四周都是煙霧；口紅有股油耗味，在手背用力塗了幾下把表層刮去後似乎就聞不太出來了，既然已經這樣了就無所謂浪費，把口紅往嘴唇上抹了厚厚的一層；眼影聞起來還不錯，找不到刷子就用指腹抹上了眼皮。Charles覺得自己不是在化妝，反而比較像是個五歲小孩一樣在本子上著色，不是本子，是臉，而且用的是比彩色筆或蠟筆更有趣的東西，看著一旁一併被翻出來的項鍊，又長又閃亮，上面串著的金屬碰撞著發出像風鈴一樣的聲音，Charles將項鍊戴上，凝視著它墜在胸前的模樣⋯⋯  
電話鈴聲響起，是家裡的電話，迴盪在整棟屋子裡，Charles連忙奔向床邊的那具分機⋯⋯  
「啊！」Charles匆忙之間踢到了床柱還是什麼其他的東西，跌倒在地，還好還搆得著電話，接起了電話：「喂！」Charles努力應了一聲。  
『您好，這裡是恩慈葬儀社，請問您是Rosalyn I. Xavier的家屬嗎？』  
「是的。」Charles咬著牙說。  
『我們在整理場地時發現一本應該是屬於您的相本，我想應該是哪個親友拿去看時忘了歸位，所以才沒收到的，請問您要領回嗎？』電話那端的聲音遲疑了一下，『還是由我們代為處理？』  
Charles這才發現腳趾痛得無法說出選項來，其實自己也根本不知道該怎麼辦，「隨便！」這是Charles眼下唯一能用單詞搞定的回答。  
『那麼您要⋯⋯』  
電話那端的人似乎還有很多話要說，但Charles已經掛掉了電話，還把話筒擱在一邊不掛好，這就是老電話的好處，疼痛讓Charles張大了嘴吐著氣發不出聲音。


	3. 2

Erik從墓園把靈車開回葬儀社，今天的工作就算結束了，他把鑰匙拿回辦公室掛好，脫下黑西裝制服外套，解下領帶，穿回自己的夾克，正準備開自己的車離去時，Emma叫住了他。  
「有件事要麻煩你順便處理一下。」  
「沒有什麼事情是順便的。」Erik說：「一盒原味甜甜圈和濃縮咖啡加奶油嗎？」  
Emma妝容完美的臉上露出一絲困窘：「不是，你等一下。」回來的時候揣著她大得誇張的長皮夾和一本很大本的什麼東西，「你先拿著這個，我沒忘記上次的咖啡錢，喔，對了，這是客人的相簿，請你代為送還，我把地址貼在上面了。」  
Erik接過了相簿，將Emma遞過來的嶄新20元鈔票隨手塞進褲袋，突然領會到為什麼女人總要用那麼誇張的皮夾了，「要不要先打電話聯絡人家？」  
「我打過了。」Emma解釋：「對方口氣不是很樂意，還掛我電話，接下來就打不通了，所以我才要你特地跑一趟。」  
剛才明明說是順便的，Erik想，這是Emma多年工作經驗，令她對他人的情緒異常敏感，太敏感了，常常有假警報，不過這種事Erik還是寧可信其有。

Erik循著地址從大馬路轉進了社區的彎曲小路，那戶人家似乎就在小學的旁邊，車子停在車道上，搖下車窗，還可以聽見學童嬉鬧聲傳進了寧靜的住宅區。  
按了幾下門鈴，沒有人來開門，想起Emma的囑咐，Erik又多按了幾聲，把耳朵貼在門上，裡面似乎有些動靜，很快地又恢復成一片悄然。  
車庫門最上方有窗子，但試圖跳了幾下探頭看也只能看到天花板，「我知道有人在家，我看到你的豐田在車庫裡。」Erik喊著，事實上，沒看到什麼車，更別說是車子的廠牌了，不過很多人開日本車，不妨一試。  
Erik又長按了一次門鈴，用力拍了幾下門，「嗨！我不是壞人，也不是想騷擾你，我只是想確認一下你好不好，看一眼我就走，你不希望我把鄰居都招惹來吧？」其實如果真的鬧大了，對方和鄰居大可以報警，Erik盤算著是否要在聽到警笛聲的第一時間溜走，還是要留下來解釋⋯⋯「我真的只是擔心你的安危，你不希望警察破門而入吧？」Erik喊著。  
再度將耳朵貼在門上聆聽動靜時，Erik聽到緩慢的下樓梯聲音，像是個不良於行的老人，「女士⋯⋯」Erik迅速推衍了一下和寡婦對話的開場白。  
正當Erik想起那可能是個鰥夫時，門打開了，門後露出一張滿是色彩的臉，一時分辨不出是男是女，Erik呆呆地站在原地，說不出話來。  
「你是他嗎？」在互相張望了幾秒鐘之後，那人突然丟出成串的問題，打破了沈默：「你就是那個演員嗎？那個Erik Lehnsherr嗎？我告別式那天就認出你了。」  
那是個男人的聲音，應該還是個年輕男人。  
「你認錯了。」Erik轉身想走，「我只是來還你相簿的，既然你看起來沒大礙，那我就先離開了。」  
「你剛剛不是才說想確認我好不好嗎？」那人說：「我想我很不好，因為我看見了不存在的事物，可能是幻覺，甚至是妄想症，我一定是因為受了太大的打擊而精神錯亂⋯⋯」  
「現在我確信你好得很。」能夠把精神錯亂說得那麼理直氣壯，他一定夠堅強的，只除了⋯⋯  
「該死！我忘了！」那人用手抹著臉，試圖擦去滿臉的彩妝，卻得到反效果，口紅抹得整臉都是。  
看著那人挫敗的模樣，Erik試圖表達關心，「你需要幫忙嗎？」  
「如果你不是他的話。」那人的聲音裡有著水光，「那麼我不就在至親的告別式上做白日夢了嗎？」

Erik扶著Charles坐在餐桌前，用梳妝台上找到的檸檬冷霜塗著Charles的臉，白色的乳霜搓揉過後變成了口紅的眼影的顏色，用面紙拭去。  
Charles就這樣閉著眼睛，直到Erik要為他弄一條濕毛巾來擦臉，他也只是順著Erik的手勢偏了偏頭，讓毛巾可以擦到臉上每一個角落。  
卸完妝，Charles才如夢初醒般睜開眼，像是另一次初次見面一樣。  
直到這時候，Erik才能確定眼前這個人真的很年輕，大概二十出頭，那不就是自己歲數的一半嗎？二十幾歲對Erik而言好像從來沒過去，一直到遇見真正二十幾歲的人，才會猛然發現這個簡單而殘酷的事實。  
「把腿抬起來，讓我看看你的腳。」Erik說。  
Charles照做了，卻彷彿已經知道一切結果，毫無期待，心灰意冷地說：「我看過了，痛成那樣肯定是斷了，不需要照X光也知道。」  
「我送你去醫院吧？」  
「不要，千萬不要，我現在沒有工作，也沒有醫療保險，去了他們也只能幫你做固定，然後收你幾千塊。」Charles連忙制止，「好險上次手指頭扭到的固定鋼架我還留著。」

「這個時候受傷真的很不方便，我有很多東西要收拾，不好意思，樓上一團亂你看到了吧？什麼東西都有它的回憶，看到什麼都會感觸一下，這樣下去，我可能一百年都收不完⋯⋯」  
用棉花厚厚地一層又一層包裹著受傷的腳趾頭，然後將鋼架套上，再用透氣膠布固定，Erik儘管試著將注意力放在包紮上，不理會Charles為了掩飾緊張的叨絮，但還是不時會弄痛他，Charles沒有喊痛，但他呼吸中的顫抖仍然清晰。  
「還有地下室的那些收藏，我希望有人願意接手⋯⋯」  
大功告成，總算能分神說話了，Erik抬起頭來回答：「你可以請搬家公司，他們非常專業，非常有效率，你甚至連紙箱都不用準備，半天就可以把整棟公寓的東西打包好，送到你指定的地點。」  
「可是我根本還沒決定要送去哪裡啊！」Charles問：「一般來說，遺物都會怎麼處理？」  
Emma曾經提過這件事，Erik學著她的語氣說：「首先，你要決定『留下來的』、『送出去的』、『捐出去的』，還有⋯⋯」遲疑了一下，Erik說：「還有『該丟掉的』。」  
「看來這些並不是搬家公司有辦法決定的。」Charles自忖著，突然又說：「你知道嗎？你一點都沒有變。」  
我也曾經以為自己不會變，直到他們開始嫌棄我的外表，Erik想，看著還捧在自己手上Charles的腳，搖搖頭嘆了口氣。  
「你在那邊包紮我的腳的時候⋯⋯」Charles說：「很像Tom換輪胎的樣子。」  
「誰？」這名字聽起來沒有記憶點，實在太尋常了。  
「《紀念品》中的Tom。」  
「噢！」Erik突然想起一篇負評，說這部電影的男主角只有一號表情，『Erik Lehnsherr並沒有呈現出失去至親前後的轉變，未婚的他，缺乏這方面的人生經驗，讓他的演出沒有說服力⋯⋯』，也許這作者說得對，或許我也應該殺幾個人，就像Tom在電影中做的一樣，第一個就從你開始吧？什麼？這篇時代雜誌的影評沒有署名？沒關係，我知道是誰寫的，未署名並不能保障作者的人身安全，只是顯得這個人不敢為自己的文字負責，可悲。想起當時自己是這麼反應的，Erik不禁笑起自己，這是個哪裡勢力大就往哪裡靠的世界，想但憑一己之力闖蕩才是天真得可笑，「我希望這部片沒有讓你睡著。」  
「第二天一大早就要的東西，我一個字也沒寫，卻跑去地下室裡重看那部電影，如果不是被電鈴打斷⋯⋯」  
Erik抬起頭來看著Charles的臉，Charles吞了吞口水，繼續說出口的卻是：「你為什麼會在那裡。」  
「哪裡？」  
「把花籃花圈搬來搬去、念千篇一律的程序，不需要一丁點的演技吧？」  
花了一點時間弄懂Charles指的是葬儀社，「這是工作，我要生活。」Erik想起其實自己做的還有開車運載靈柩，佈置會場，必要時把情緒過於激動而昏倒的親屬抬開，還有，Emma堅持的『售後服務』，斂起了表情，Erik淡淡地回答：「也不是完全不需要演技，我不就說服你開門了嗎？」  
「因為我認出了你的聲音。」Charles立刻否認，「應該是說，我聽到你的聲音，覺得有確認的必要。」  
Erik看見了Charles臉上瞬間閃過的困窘，但決定不點破，「真厲害。」  
「我研究過你的片酬。」Charles接續之前的話題：「比起其他人，你的片酬並不算高，但一部片也可以拿到幾百萬，以你那幾年的拍片量，足夠你餘生不愁吃穿，為什麼還要委屈自己在那樣子的地方工作？你是染上了毒品？還是投資失敗？或是被朋友？家人？財務公司給騙了？」  
「哪樣子的地方？不偷不搶，以完善的服務，讓死者安息，生者得到安慰，你還想得出比這更高尚的工作嗎？」Erik反問，這一問令Charles的滔滔不絕突然停了下來，趁他還沒來得及解釋，Erik立刻丟出問題：「你怎麼會有興趣研究片酬這種事？」用問題迴避問題，最適合了。  
Charles有點羞赧地用手遮臉，「我媽是你的瘋狂影迷，在網路上看到關於你的惡評，就忍不住要辯論一番，而我就會幫忙準備一些佐證資料，你知道，不能只看一個消息來源，要經過多方比對才夠有力⋯⋯」  
「其實你也很喜歡筆戰，甚至樂在其中吧？」見Charles的害羞很快就被熱烈取代，比手掌停留在臉上的時間還短，Erik覺得有必要替他說出心裡的話。  
「最難的莫過於保持理性客觀，就事論事。」Charles抗議：「我得保持中立，不受情緒左右。」  
「好吧！你慢慢保持中立吧！」Erik紓了一口氣，把Charles的腳輕輕放在地上，站起身，「你看起來好多了，我想我該走了⋯⋯」  
「我送你出去。」Charles跟著推開椅子起身，卻笨拙地不知道該怎麼踩才能避開傷處。  
「沒關係，你坐著休息吧！我自己走就可以了。」Erik伸手示意Charles留步。

「可是我不想啊！」Charles幾乎是用喊的，他看起來似乎也被自己的聲音嚇到了，「可是⋯⋯」想要解釋些什麼，卻連肩膀也跟著聲音顫抖了起來。

Erik在等紅燈時下意識地往胸前口袋探了探，空的，才想起自己已經戒菸很久了。  
其實並不是刻意戒菸，過去至少戒了二十次，也許當初一直在掏空自己，Erik想，從身體深處吐出煙圈的時候，就像是燃燒剩餘的靈魂從一聲嘆息中傾倒出來。  
但葬儀社的工作實在簡單到不需要思考，卻也不無聊，每隔幾天就有一場好戲可以看，對遺產分配有意見的親屬，大打出手的元配與情婦，尤其是前一分鐘還哭得尋死尋活，後一分鐘卻有說有笑慶幸老頭子終於掛了，著實令Erik自嘆不如，影劇學院應該頒發獎座給如此精湛的表演。  
想起剛才在那房子裡發生的事情，Erik的心情還無法平復，那個Charles如果不是應該得獎，就是個瘋子，或者，兩者皆是。

「你沒事吧？」Erik盡義務地問著，卻覺得有股衝動，想要上前擁抱這個被煩惱包圍的傻氣年輕人，如果是演戲的話，這是再理所當然不過的直覺，情緒到了就去做，不要壓抑，但這並不是演戲，Erik只能試著把持住即將被衝動推過的分際。  
「我有很大的問題。」Charles喊著：「我不是應該要悲傷嗎？但醫生宣告她死亡的那一刻，我沒有悲傷，我只覺得這一天終於來臨了，接下來有好多事情等著我忙，聯絡葬儀社，告知親友，安排一百件大大小小的事情，確定一千個細節，我甚至覺得很亢奮，覺得自己能短時間處理這麼多事情實在太了不起了，等到忙完這一切以後，我發現，我還是完全沒有感覺，你懂這有多奇怪嗎？」  
「我很抱歉，我不是心理醫生，沒辦法回答你的問題。」Erik聽見自己委婉的拒絕，說些什麼有用的吧？你只能說出很抱歉這種官腔嗎？  
「我更大的問題是以為你會懂。」Charles說：「我以為你知道那種感覺，應該要感到悲傷的時候，卻覺得周遭的人和環境都不太真實，而自己是如此地格格不入⋯⋯天哪，我覺得自己好丟臉，你只不過是演戲，我卻⋯⋯我卻⋯⋯」大力換了幾口氣以後，Charles終於說出口了，「我竟然把你在《紀念品》中的演出當真了。」  
「我沒有辦法安慰你，是因為我的人生本就乏善可陳，我沒有理念，沒有思想，沒有什麼非守護不可的核心價值。」Erik望著Charles，感覺自己的冰冷從那雙眼睛反射回自己身上，不是冰冷，是缺乏溫度，「曾經，演戲是我唯一會的事情，我賦予角色的人格，比我自己的更豐富，我拿每一個角色來定義自己，但是⋯⋯」說出了彼此都早已知曉的事實，「現在已經沒有人想看我演戲了。」但事實多麼殘酷，無論多說幾遍都無法緩解其殘酷。

Erik慶幸自己趁還沒被彼此耽溺的漩渦捲下去之前，匆匆跨步走出門脫了身，屋外的冷風颳上身時，和Charles擦肩而過的觸感似乎還附著在身上。  
但是現在就算是觸碰手臂，想要確認那觸感，卻再也摸不著了，什麼都是空空的。


	4. 3-1

3-1

「⋯⋯我個人覺得，葬禮和婚禮其實相似點很多，而且葬禮的挑戰更高，大家都說婚禮是一生一次，其實人一生可以結好幾次婚，但絕對只會經歷一次葬禮⋯⋯」聽見Emma的聲音，Erik回過頭，看見她領著一個人走出辦公室，應該不是客戶，不只是因為Emma現在的語調比平常慣用的穩重業務腔高亢許多，對方手裡的單眼相機，和斜掛在身上的黑色大背包，說明了來者的職業，他拍了幾張周遭環境的照片後，向Emma要求，「可以請你和員工們站成一排拍一張嗎？」

「我以為只有我要拍照。」Emma嬌嗔著喚來Erik，「真是的，我還特別跟你約在最清閒的時段。」

Erik像跟木頭一樣被挪過來挪過去的，學著Emma展現內斂而有禮的微笑，而不露出牙齒。

趁著Emma送記者先生離去，Erik也換掉了那身緊繃的制服，正準備離去，辦公室內的電話響了起來。

我已經下班了，不關我的事，Erik想，但猶豫了兩秒，仍然接起了電話，用機械的聲音說著：「您好，這裡是恩慈葬儀社，請問有什麼可以為您服務的？」

話筒那端傳來呼吸聲，卻不說話，Erik又重複了一遍問候語，還是只有呼吸聲。

幫不了你，Erik毫不猶豫掛上電話。

走出辦公室時差點撞上Emma，鬆掉了受訪表情的她，連妝容都看起來沒那麼完美了，「明天見。」Erik說。

電話在Erik身後再度響起，大概是剛才那個變態，自從把負責人的照片刊登在廣告上以後，每隔一陣子就會有些淫言穢語的騷擾電話，不多，就在你快要忘記有這檔事時，就會發生一次好刷新記憶，沒關係，就交給Emma處理吧！再怎麼無恥的傢伙都會被她罵到後悔生於人世。

Erik往停車場走去，背後傳來匆忙的腳步聲和呼喚，「Erik！」回頭一看，Emma追了出來，「你前幾天去送東西的Xavier家，有一位Charles老先生打電話來道謝，他希望你能再去一趟。」

「不，Emma，沒有什麼老先生，妳說的這個Charles是個屁孩，不要被他騙了。」Erik急聲反對，「還有，剛剛我接到了一通不講話的怪電話，搞不好就是他打來的，妳應該訓斥他一頓，而不是被他耍得團團轉。」

「也許這個青少年還有個爺爺？」Emma說：「你去一趟確認不就知道了。」

「他不是什麼青少年。」

 

Erik沒來得及糾正Emma，只能兀自埋怨這女人的想法過於天真，一回神已來到這棟後院與小學相連的住宅前，走上了門階，按下了門鈴，瞥見門前還躺著用塑膠套包起來的報紙，這棟房子今天還沒有人走出門過。

也許只是從車庫進出，Erik想，但來開門的人穿著寬鬆的棉布衣褲，那款式顯然是睡衣，看見Charles，Erik立刻質問：「你搞什麼鬼？為什麼要打無聲電話？為什麼要裝老人騙人？」

「我沒有騙人⋯⋯」Charles一開口，嘈雜的聲音令人認不出來，話還沒講完，就重重地咳了幾聲。

「你怎麼搞的？看起來很嚴重，也不去看醫生⋯⋯」Erik說著，想起了Charles的顧慮。

「感冒併發的支氣管炎。」Charles又咳了幾聲，「我打過電話給我的家庭醫生了。」

「你如果跟家庭醫生夠熟的話⋯⋯」可以借用一下別人的社福號碼，Erik想，說出來的卻是：「可以先賒欠。」

Charles舉起手示意Erik先緩一緩，又伸出手，「手機。」

將手機解了鎖交給Charles，看著Charles搞弄著不禁又有點後悔，不知道他會不會亂打電話下載什麼奇怪的東西偷看通訊錄——雖然沒什麼好看的，Charles將手機還給Erik，又搞弄自己的手機，咚的一聲，Erik收到了一則訊息。

『我約了下星期四下午的診，但在這之前，有常備藥可以擋一下，我不會有事的。』

「那麼你打電話來做什麼？」

Charles低頭答答地按著鍵盤，叮咚，又一則訊息：『陳年的灰塵害我咳得更厲害了，我自己一個人做不來，需要有人幫忙。』

 

Erik隨著Charles一跛一跛地緩步上樓，走進那天匆匆一瞥的房間，Erik敢發誓那比當天更亂了，衣服一件件扔在地上床上，那還是比較整齊的部分。

那些一坨一坨堆在一起的，「為什麼這些看起來明顯是穿過了？」Erik質問，Charles立刻低下頭打字。

想起那天這傢伙帶著濃妝的樣子，在大罵你他媽的怎麼會搞成這樣子之前，竟也不那麼意外了，「不用解釋了，來吧！」Erik拍了拍掌，「你只能留下三件，剩下的要不是送去二手拍賣，就是捐給救世軍，我來疊衣服，會過敏的話，把口罩戴上。」

 

一輪過後，Charles仍然太多東西都想留下來，被迫進入第二回合的分類。

「有沒有人能照顧你的生活起居啊？你這樣子不太行，你們的教區應該會很樂意協助教友的。」Erik展示一件大紅色毛衣，「很厚實保暖，但你嫌它土氣，這種應該捐出去。」

『但是我一點都不想和他們打交道。』

「雖然很醜，但這可是Louis Vuitton啊！放在二手店裡應該會有哪個失心瘋的女孩覺得自己賺到了吧？」Erik執起了一件上面有各種孔洞不規則剪裁的黃色長罩衫，「你不想被傳教？」

『因為我笨到以為從小看著我長大的牧師，會因為我的坦白而改觀，我是白癡。』

憤怒像是燃料，Charles蒼白的臉孔像是被火光照耀，閃著亮光，也變得果斷，很難想像第一輪時還對每一樣東西優柔傷感不已，既使是那件輕飄飄的印花洋裝。

 

封箱的時候，看了一下時間，「做得好，還趕得上今天就送去救世軍。」Erik說著，搬起了一個箱子。

「謝謝你，我不知道該怎麼表達我的感激⋯⋯你現在就要走了嗎？」Charles連打字都來不及，用沙啞的聲音說。

「我想今天就把事情解決掉，所以我現在就要出發，不然又要等到明天，難保你不會把裝好箱的衣服又挖出來。」Erik冷峻地回答，不給Charles一點通融的餘地，「所以，請你現在去梳洗更衣，當我回來的時候，你要換上你最帥氣的裝扮，然後我會帶你去城裡的酒吧。」也許可以去最有名的那家同志酒吧，「你該出門走走，我不想再看到你身上這件有沾上茶漬的睡衣，也不想聽到你的自怨自艾了。」

 

救世軍那個動作奇慢的工作人員，只顧著瞅著Erik審視來意，也不讓人開口說明，落下一堆規矩諸如需出示低收入證明才能進倉選取衣物等等，想到裝扮所需的時間，Erik不介意跟這個人耗上一陣子，就像容忍剛才櫃臺那穿著鼻環的店員一樣。

於是當Erik看見那一身夏季西裝，潔白的襯衫，沒有繫領帶，敞著領口，反而愣了一下，腦袋裡閃過的是變裝皇后塗得滿滿的眼皮，或是全身包緊緊卻露出屁股的皮衣皮褲，「我以為你會做更亮眼的打扮⋯⋯」

但不可否認，Charles的確看起來煥然一新，應該是洗了澡洗了頭又刮了鬍子，原來一條一條塌陷在頭頂並不是那一頭褐髮本來的面貌，Charles看來是為了省力沒說話，只在打開車門時投以一個微笑，天色在車子奔向城裏時逐漸暗下來，Charles不怕冷地拉下了車窗，晚風吹得他那蓬鬆的頭髮飛揚。

 

他們排在隊伍的最前頭，就站在店門口，但或許就晚了那麼一步，進去的人都想要待到天亮，沒有人出來就不能放人進去，Erik自己並不介意站在外面等候進場，就像不介意和救世軍的老蟾蜍浪費時間一樣，耗得再晚也沒關係，但為什麼想喝一杯要等上那麼久？Erik仔細看了看日期，才想起今天是星期五，難怪汽油漲價，路上的車子那麼多，明天，雖然不是自己的排休日，但Erik相信Emma一個人可以搞定一切，甚至連翹班的理由都很充分，是你自己要我去幫人家的啊！

可是Charles在一旁搓著手臂發起抖，走過大街時用以抵擋寒風的雀躍和期待，在漫長的等候下，就和Charles開窗吹風擺出的酷勁一樣，所剩無幾。

「嘿！這位老兄，我們可以打個商量嗎？我朋友很冷，可不可以先讓我們進去店裡避避風，我們不會佔位子的。」Erik對穿著皮夾克的壯碩保鑣請求，那人的肌肉實在大塊得太恐怖了，簡直像是可以把人攔腰折斷。

「沒得商量。」

沒想到自己下意識地摸索著自己的外套尋找錢包，這可不行，當街掏錢賄賂太難看了，「聽著，你不知道我花了多少什麼功夫，才把這個傢伙，從家裡，和他的愁雲慘霧中拖出來⋯⋯」Erik決定換一種方法。

「不要來這一套，接下來你是不是會說他的男友死掉了？當沒人看過那部片嗎？我聽過更多更有創意的理由⋯⋯」

保鑣不屑地說著，說著突然止住了，他轉而對著對講機講了一串代號，依稀中只能聽出了「前門」和「狀況C」幾個字，但他對Erik的嚷嚷可是每個字都聽清楚了：「你就是那個專搞小男孩的變態Harry嗎？我的天啊！你應該被FBI抓走，因為你年輕的時候光是站在那裡就帥得令人價值觀錯亂了，這位是你的新歡嗎？可以幫我簽名嗎？」Erik不知道這尖細的碎語和剛才低沈冷漠的聲音竟是出自同一個人，還有他不知道從哪裡遞來了筆。

那扇緊閉的門開了一條縫，他們隨著那不知道是服務生領班或店主的腦袋往下走之前，Erik在皮衣底下的淺色T恤上寫了些什麼。

Charles小心翼翼一次下一階，見Erik在身旁等候著，似乎意識到場面有點僵，試圖說些什麼，卻又講不出來，直到Erik伸出手讓Charles搭著走下最後一階，「來吧！」

 

Charles花了點工夫坐上了高腳小圓桌邊的高腳凳，Erik從吧台回來，只帶著自己的飲料，Charles不禁做著抱怨的嘴形，在熱鬧的音樂中無聲地說著：『嘿！我要的威士忌呢？』

「因為我要保持清醒。」Erik說：「而你要讓別人請你喝酒。」

Charles還在誇張地挑眉搖著頭，已經有個穿著一身正式西裝的男子走上前來，搓著手說：「不知道有沒有這個榮幸請兩位喝一杯？」  
「我已經有喝的了。」Erik拒絕得迅速，握著他那一大杯啤酒，朝向Charles抬了抬下巴，「不過他還沒有得喝，請他一杯威士忌吧！他才是今天的主角。」

「他是變態Harry！」Charles使出全力說：「不該喝那種淡出水的玩意兒。」

「真遺憾你不喜歡啤酒，如果你願意試試看，我們的啤酒其實還滿帶勁的。」男子解釋：「不過我們還有很多不錯的調酒，讓我盡一下主人之誼，第一輪算我的。」

那男子的確是店主，他打過招呼之後就又去吧台邊安撫醉漢了，望著他離去的背影，Charles說：「要位子就有位子，還有人請酒喝，這就是名人和普通人的差別嗎？」

「樓上的大塊頭說對了角色，這並不是強檔商業鉅作，只是在特定的小圈子裡流傳得火熱，不過他顯然不知道我的名字。」Erik喝了一口手上的啤酒，「所以我寫了變態Harry。」

「那⋯⋯」Charles掩嘴竊笑著往吧台瞅了一眼。

「他應該是把我當成別人了，但既然樓上的大個子特別提了，該有的客套還是要表現一下。」Erik往四周環顧了一番，「怎麼樣，看上了誰嗎？」

Charles接過了這時侍者送來的酒，威士忌給自己，馬丁尼給Erik，「我以為我們只是出來喝酒放鬆一下。」

「我以為要喝酒放鬆在家裡就可以了，來這種地方可不是只為了喝酒，大家心知肚明。」Erik擱下了啤酒，撫摸著馬丁尼冰凍的杯子，猶豫著該先喝哪一杯好。

「就算是也不要表現得那麼刻意。」Charles啜飲了幾口威士忌，「會害我緊張，說不出話來。」

把你的酒喝光就不會緊張了，Erik想。

 

「嗨！我叫Nick。」打招呼的是個和Charles年齡相仿的大男孩，穿著草綠色的貼身薄T恤，凸顯他辛苦練出來的胸肌，「我們要組隊比賽龍舌蘭飛鏢，很好玩的，要一起玩嗎？」

「我已經不適合這種年輕人的玩意兒了，我留在這裡喝我的酒，Charles你去吧？」Erik端起了馬丁尼寬酒杯說著。

「可是我不會射飛鏢耶。」Charles求助地望了望Erik。

「我可以教你。」那年輕人自告奮勇，「很簡單的。」

Charles小心翼翼地下了那張高腳凳，一跛一跛地跟著Nick走向鬧哄哄的那個角落，無助地回頭看了Erik一眼，但Erik只是舉起杯子，「祝你好運。」Erik說。

所謂的龍舌蘭飛鏢，顧名思義，就是喝酒和射飛鏢一樣重要，射完手裡的三只飛鏢後，咬一口檸檬，可以得到一只飛鏢，不可以只是啜一小口，要用咬的，然後用手腕沾鹽，舔一下，又一只飛鏢，最後一口灌下吧檯上排成一長排的龍舌蘭中的其中一杯，再來一只。  
看著幾個年輕人，認真地討論Charles該用哪隻腳當重心比較合適，還互摸腰和腿確認身體呈一直線，這樣他們一定都很開心吧？

一開始，Charles出手的飛鏢直直墜地，旁邊的人還可以故作大方地說，這次不算，當作熱身，但是當每個人都喝過三輪以後，僅僅是三輪，一切就和平常不一樣了，把飛鏢射到地上的人不再是Charles，事實上射在地上還是比較好的情況，「殺人啦！」不時傳來口齒不清的嚷嚷。當別人逐漸失了準頭，Charles卻似乎是摸到了訣竅一樣，「你剛剛說命中邊上分數乘三倍對吧？」伸手要和隊友擊掌，但隊友連擊掌都對不準。


	5. 3-2

3-2

Charles搜刮了桌上的鈔票，一把堆到酒保面前，「賞你的。」又乾了一杯，走回Erik坐著的這桌，他的步履穩健，太過自信了，簡直忘記腳傷這回事，都忘了酒精會麻痺感覺的。

但Charles一開口就像重聽的老頭，「我還在想，那大半櫃的蒐藏該怎麼解決。」

Erik花了點時間才意會到Charles所說的是什麼，嘆了口氣，自己對那些衣服毫無情感才能如此果斷，但是⋯⋯「這種事情我幫不了你⋯⋯」

「他們那些人真是一點忙都幫不上。」Charles說：「非但沒有人願意接手，還有人跑出來起鬨，說什麼這個你應該要收導演版藍光，那部英國版的特別收錄值得一看，現在合訂三片還可以現省20元⋯⋯」

Erik想像Charles睡衣也沒換，在電腦前被慫恿著下訂的模樣，笑得差點把酒噴出來，「沒關係，二手店應該會回收一些⋯⋯」

「要是只是推銷也就算了。」Charles復述著也許是網路上的留言：『我們每年都會辦觀影會，大部份是包下有大銀幕的運動酒吧或是去社區活動中心借用放映廳，但今年為了紀念Rose，應該要擴大舉辦，選在真正的電影院，連放五部電影⋯⋯』

Charles唸留言的樣子正經得太好笑，令Erik笑得像是在聽一件與自己無關的事情一樣，「真有興致，不會看到睡著嗎？」Erik說。

「所以選片就變成非常重要的事了。」Charles把臉湊近Erik面前傻笑了起來，「尤其我又被推舉出來擔任負責人。」

「你不想做的話，誰也強迫不了你，大不了就裝死到底。」Erik看了一眼Charles，知道不該和喝醉的人認真，但是他又是如此認真地苦惱著，「不會吧？」

「我想要辦，我大學的時候在影展當作志工，也辦過社團戲院包場，這些事情才難不倒我，而且⋯⋯」Charles將手裡的龍舌蘭一仰而盡，還外帶，彷彿剛剛在吧台喝得還不夠似的，「你能來嗎？」

「辦不到。」Erik立刻回絕，花了那麼長的時間，讓自己忘掉當初的野心和志願，接受現實，現在總算能夠一天一天平淡地過日子，但這並不代表可以面對空蕩蕩的戲院，或許來不到十個人，還有五個睡著了，Erik想，我並不打算面對這種淒涼。

「可是⋯⋯」Charles說：「填意願調查表的人數目前有87位，足以包下一個最小的廳了⋯⋯」

「只是填表，連訂金都沒有，和起鬨沒什麼兩樣。」Erik說。總是這樣，等時間地點定下來之後，就會開始有人不認先前的承諾，太遠了，對，太遠了，「你有沒有考慮過留言的那些人到底在哪裡？他們可能在別的城市、別的州，甚至別的國家啊！」你以為在這個小鎮就可以找到一百個Erik的影迷嗎？未免太過天真了。

「不要講得我好像什麼都不懂。」Charles用更大的聲音抗議：「如果你能來的話，再遠大家都會來的。」

「你不該擅自做出承諾！」，Erik吼道，抓起了外套和鑰匙，用力推開酒吧的那扇門，夜晚的空氣越來越涼了，但對那些在外面排隊的人而言，夜晚才剛開始熱絡起來，不久之前自己不是也還如此期待嗎？

 

Erik坐進了車裡才想起缺了一個乘客，猶豫了一下要開車回去還是走路，最後還是鎖上了車門往回走，老遠看到店門口的Charles，「有誰可以幫我叫Uber嗎？」更確切來說是聽到對著人群大喊的Charles。

走上前搭上了Charles的肩膀，「我們走吧！」Erik說。

Charles回頭見是Erik，衝著Erik直笑，「我還以為惹你生氣的我，得自己想辦法回去了呢！」

「和喝醉的人生氣也沒用。」Erik攙著Charles，讓他能夠走直線，「況且明天你就會忘記這些事了。」

「我雖然現在走路歪歪扭扭的，但我的神智還很清醒。」Charles嚷嚷著：「好奇怪，我今天早上明明喉嚨痛得說不出話，可是現在我自己都嫌自己很吵，可是又停不下來，腦袋裡浮現的東西就一定要講出來，我想這就是喝醉了，但我知道自己在做什麼。」

Erik扶著Charles上車，「那麻煩你想吐要說，不要吐在車上或身上，要清理很麻煩。」

Charles傻笑以對，靠著座墊閉上了雙眼，我就當你知道了，Erik想，把助手席側的窗子拉下來一點，讓新鮮空氣透進來。

 

Charles還知道要拿鑰匙開門，自己能走上樓回自己的房間，蹬開腳上的皮鞋，脫掉外套，解開皮帶，還被緊身的褲管卡住了，Charles踢了幾下，留下一坨像昆蟲脫皮後留下來的殼一般的黑色牛仔褲在地上，倒上了床，喃喃地說著什麼。

Erik湊上前，坐在床邊的地上，聽著Charles說：「至少我媽會去，她一定會為了這一天精心打扮，慎重得像她自己要走紅毯一樣。」

「你媽已經死了，辦過告別式也火化了，還有那一整櫃的衣服，我們才把那一整櫃的衣服處理掉的不是嗎？」Erik扶著額說道。

「我沒忘。」Charles說：「我只是很遺憾她沒有辦法親身參與。」

「是啊！我也很遺憾，遺憾沒能親自與她碰面。」Erik說。

Charles的手摩挲著Erik的肩膀，「Erik，你能幫我去樓下廚房拿那本相簿嘛？就是你特地帶來的。」

「好，順便幫你倒杯水。」Erik起身走下樓，開了廚房的燈，一眼看到的卻是水槽裡的髒盤子，想忽略這些，翻找著櫃子卻找不到杯子，只能嘆一口氣，挑檢出杯子來洗乾淨。

 

Charles把Erik特地端來的水杯擱在一旁的桌上，接過相簿翻找著，「就是這張。」將相簿推到Erik面前，指著攤開那一頁右下角的照片。

照片中的一對男女，隔著柵欄，卻貼得好近，莫不用盡全力在笑，不顧眼角嘴角擠出了多少皺紋，那絕不會是最美最帥氣的表情，但是有一股熱烈映照在那女人臉上，也許那就是所謂的容光煥發，而那男人⋯⋯

「那是《狂人米勒》的首映會，每個人都想要抓著你討些什麼，或是說些什麼，旁邊的工作人員一直提醒離放映時間還有多久，現在應該走到哪裡去拍照或接受訪問。」Erik從背景和衣著判斷，「那條紅毯走也走不完。現在回想起來，那是我最輝煌的時光了，但是我當時不知道，我還想往上爬⋯⋯」相簿還捧在手裡，卻無法再直視那張照片，「這樣對她來說是最好的了，如果她看到現在的我，一定會大失所望，看到沒幾個人的寥落景況，她會更失望。」

「不會的。」Charles說。

Erik聽著Charles的聲音，解釋著雖然趨炎附勢乃大眾之常情，但不是每個人都是勢利眼，有些人喜歡你並不是因為你得了什麼獎，影評說了些什麼，或是哪位名人也說他喜歡你，他們只是純粹喜歡看你的演出，因為是你觸動了他們內心裡某一塊地方，這不需要別人，不需要有多少「別人」和自己一樣來證明⋯⋯

Charles的手仍輕撫著Erik肩膀和頭髮，昏昏欲睡的他，在有意識與無意識的交界，發出軟軟的絮語，逐漸變成無意義的呢喃聲，將Erik包圍住。

Erik覺得視線越來越模糊，只能用手掩住自己的臉。

因為除此之外，還有什麼可以阻止眼淚掉下來？

 

 

一隻腳踩在面前，把Erik驚醒，同時也嚇到了那隻腳的主人，Erik想要看清眼前發生的事，卻發現雙眼酸澀得幾乎睜不開，噢我做了什麼？把自己搞成這樣，有戀母情結的人不是我，有變裝癖和囤積癖的人不是我，喝得爛醉的人也不是我，但為什麼我成了那個哭得無法自已的？Erik試著直起身子，掙扎著卻又倒回了地上，只聽到Charles大驚小怪地嚷著什麼你的眼睛腫得好可怕。

濕毛巾裡似乎還包著冰塊，貼在臉上，帶走了雙眼的紅腫漲熱，還被逼著摸索著躺在床上，才發現全身的骨骼和肌肉都在喀喀作響，只不過是躺在地板上睡了一晚，那個可以用各種姿勢在這裡那裡縱慾的時光已消失得毫無蹤影，「從來，都是導演要我掉幾滴眼淚我就悉數表現，沒有哭不出來的時候，一喊卡就停，從來不浪費半滴眼淚。」Erik在冰冷的黑暗中緩緩地說著：「而你害我一個大男人崩潰。」

「可是你在《帶我去天堂，或地獄》的結尾真的崩潰了啊！我印象最深刻的就是你邊開車邊哭，你先是狠咬住自己的手指，接著又捶打方向盤，最後只能停在路邊大哭。」Erik感受到一顆腦袋輕輕擱上了自己的胸膛，「我記得坐在我左邊的那位的小哥，入戲得環抱著自己發抖，弄得座椅嘎嘎作響。」像貓一樣蹭了幾下，「我只擔心你會不會被車撞。」

「我也很擔心，不過⋯⋯」Erik說：「當時的我是第一次演男主角，當然也是因為有點名氣基礎的大牌演員不願意接這種角色，劇本輾轉流傳到我手上，我去試鏡的時候導演甚至沒聽過我的名字，他考慮了很久以後才叫我去第二次試鏡。」那蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮，的確令Erik想起那時候投宿的旅館，不知怎麼混進房間裡的貓，半睡半醒間撫摸過那鬆軟的毛，卻連這貓是黑是白是花都不知道，「我當時大概是想說不過就是死掉，死掉就算了，我再也不要過這種不上不下的日子了，每天早上醒來都要質疑自己一次，每天晚上睡覺之前都想放棄。」

「但好險你活下來了。」Charles的話說得輕巧，不知道是隨口應付還是認真感慨，「為了慶祝活下來的每一天，我覺得我們現在該起床吃早餐。」Charles的動作像他的話一樣輕盈，「不過你可以再賴一會兒床，我去做早餐。」

「別忘了水槽裡還有一堆盤子⋯⋯」Erik提醒，但是只有下樓梯的腳步聲作為回應。

 

水蒸氣啾啾作響，和咖啡相遇時發出的芬芳，還有培根在煎鍋裡滋滋作響，那濃郁的油脂香氣，都令Erik覺得熟悉卻又陌生，揭起了臉上已不那麼冰涼的毛巾，Erik走下樓，Charles似乎是在抽油煙機和咖啡機的運轉間聽見腳步聲，「你來得正好，你的蛋要怎麼做？」

「隨便。」Erik回答，才發現這聽起來很粗魯，連忙解釋：「我是說，我其實沒有什麼概念，我不知道⋯⋯」

「那麼，我煮什麼你吃什麼。」就算真的是冒犯，Charles心情似乎好得可以足以忽略這些小事。

「我等不及了。」Erik用手指輕快地敲擊桌面，為自己總算能妥當應對偷偷鬆一口氣。

 

「你還要來一點炒蛋嗎？」Charles在Erik用麵包刮著盤子的時後冷不防問道。

意會到自己的吃相，以及在Charles問話前好一陣子的沈默，「這樣就好了。」Erik臉上的肌肉不自然地抽動了一下，「我很久沒有這麼滿足地吃一頓了，一個人，隨便打發慣了。」

「你可以常來，我可以做給你吃⋯⋯」Charles的回應脫口而出，卻又好像想起什麼似地遲疑了。

Erik見Charles耳根泛起的潮紅，猜想他大概是為了自己表現得過於積極而害臊了，這時候的拒絕大概會讓Charles難堪，「謝謝你讓我搭伙，請務必讓我負責採買。」Erik說，又望向那個滿是髒盤子的水槽，嘆了一口氣，「還有清理。」

「一言為定。」Charles笑了起來，早晨的陽光照在他鼻樑上的皺褶，還有雀斑，看起來是如此真實，在Erik伸手觸及好確認這一切前，Charles已經站起身，執起了眼前的空盤子。「噢，我忘了有人會清理。」Charles笑得更燦爛了，坐下時簡直像是自己發出光芒一樣。

 

當洗碗機發出巨大聲響，轟隆隆地運轉起來時，Erik已坐在玄關繫著鞋帶，「有什麼需要，你有我的電話，不要再打到會場去，更不要打了電話不講話。」Erik交代著。

Charles點了點頭，抿著嘴笑了一陣，把一副墨鏡掛在Erik臉上，「戴著吧，你會需要的。」

這個時候似乎沒有反對的理由，「昨天晚上你說的那件事⋯⋯」Erik說：「我會認真考慮，並且徵詢相關人士的意見。」

「我很感激你那麼為我著想。」Charles說：「事實上，我不能怪你想拒絕，我可以接受拒絕的，光是你願意『考慮一下』我就很開心了。」

「昨晚你喝醉的時候不是那麼豁達的。」Erik站起身，拍了拍Charles的臂膀，「改天見囉。」走上門前的小徑。

「哪一天？」

Charles朝著門口大喊，Erik努力讓嘴角不上揚，但藏在墨鏡背後的雙眼還是笑得瞇了起來，一句話也不回答，只是將手舉到耳邊，比了個電話的手勢。

 

Erik抵達時，Emma剛把最後一批觀禮者送進大廳，正在拉著厚重的大門，Erik連忙上前幫忙，門關緊後，Emma板著一張臉冷冰冰地說：「你遲到了。」

「還有什麼是該幫忙的嗎？」Erik問，但彼此都知道在儀式結束之前沒什麼事好做。

「不用了。」Emma白了Erik一眼。

「我很抱歉我遲到了，讓妳一個人忙。」Erik說：「Xavier家的事情有點棘手，花了我一整晚。」

「你大可以打個電話的，我又沒有心電感應，怎麼知道你發生了什麼事。」Emma說著，表情卻軟化了一點，大概是想起了是自己要求Erik去「看一看」的，「那麼事情『處理』好了嗎？」

「大致上說來是的。」Erik說：「只除了一件事，這個Charles想要辦一個觀影馬拉松，希望我能夠出席。」

「所以呢？」

「我想徵詢一下我的公關有什麼意見。」

「『前』公關，你開除了我。」Emma迅速糾正Erik的用詞，「這也是我為什麼會轉換跑道。」

「我沒忘。」Erik說：「雖然妳總是告訴別人，讓妳投入殯葬事業的契機，是因為結婚前夕未婚夫出車禍死掉了，面對精心安排的會場、鮮花和蛋糕，還有你們都喜歡的外燴餐廳，妳穿著貼身的禮服，喘也喘不過氣，坐也坐不下來，只能盡責地走向大廳，準備親自對所有親友宣布這個壞消息，這時妳下了一個決心，要讓喪禮和婚禮一樣令人終身難忘。」

「是啊！雖然這是個虛構的浮誇故事，但是我說起來可是一點都不心虛。」Emma睨了一眼Erik，「某種程度上，我當時真的很希望你走在路上被車撞，沮喪時想像你的各種死法，就會令我微笑，我還會想該怎麼主持你的葬禮，要穿黑色還是白色好。」

「但沒想到竟然是自毀前程。」Erik驚訝起自己竟然可以對自己開這種玩笑，是什麼遲鈍了感覺？在什麼時候才會突然感到一陣刺痛？「妳還是穿白色好看。」

「我想也是。」Emma繼續假意撥弄著花朵，「容我以一個沒有特殊關係的普通朋友的身份提醒你，電影馬拉松什麼的，你想去就去吧，這種懷舊取暖的事情，就像安慰劑一樣，沒有什麼副作用，當然也別指望有什麼效果。」

「謝謝妳的提醒。」

「但是既然決定要出席，就不能隨便。」Emma上下打量著Erik，眼神突然變得犀利無比，「讓我開一張清單，看看你除了眼霜之外還需要什麼。」那是專業的目光，比殯葬業還要專業的專業，Erik想。


	6. 4-1

4-1

Erik依約來到這家位於唐人街的戲院，儘管有時候會來這一帶用餐，還有些客戶在儀式結束後會選在這舉辦聚餐需要接駁，但Erik從未注意到這裡有戲院，這不能怪我，Erik想，既使是找到了地址上的地點，還是看不到像是戲院的門面。

昨晚異常地翻來覆去睡不好，早晨的陽光照得他雙眼酸疼，Erik四處張望，終於看到了自己——是個過於鮮豔的人型立牌，視線往立牌旁移去，是正在對著自己揮手的Charles。

Erik走上前去，「你是從哪裡弄到這種東西的？」海報上的那個人，一頭的金髮，穿著紫紅色系的皮衣和披風，是自己沒錯，確切一點是Edgar扮相的自己。

「我很行吧！」Charles滿臉掩不住的得意，揚了揚手裡幾大袋東西，「還有這些呢！要和大家一起抽獎嗎？你也有機會中獎唷！」

「不必了。」Erik無法想像自己那毫無生活跡象也毫無品味可言的公寓，是否適合把自己的形象加諸上去，是會增添一絲溫暖，還是多了幾分尷尬？「我來搬這個吧。」指的是人形立牌。

Charles推開一扇門——Erik本以為那是暗色玻璃，眼前的售票窗口總算有點戲院的感覺了，趁著Charles對著窗上小小的對講機，向票亭內的工作人員表明來意時，Erik打量著票亭兩側貼著的電影海報——從現正上映和即將上映的海報中，可以看出戲院受眾的取向。

Erik在一張海報前停下來了，第一時間猜想那是Charles前一晚就來佈置了，仔細一看，卻發現海報邊緣微微翹起，底下牆壁的顏色和周圍有點落差，這張海報已經貼了好一陣子，如果從上映日來算的話⋯⋯

「當初我們就是來這家戲院看《沒有臉的男孩》的，如你所見，他們的選片有點⋯⋯獨特。」Charles不知什麼時候站到了Erik身邊，  
「我知道，這裡有點舊，不過只有他們⋯⋯」

「願意在賺錢的大好週末出借影廳？」

「發行商已經過多次公司整併，我寫email四處詢問沒有人回，我打電話在線上被轉來轉去，正打算放棄，沒想到這家戲院的片庫裡有這部片。」Charles說：「我才知道有些時候，播放權是可以買斷的，真是幸運。」

「如果他們的經營者不要因為片子不討喜就賣斷播映權，也不會落得這種下場，也許今天你就不用那麼辛苦地尋找拷貝了。」Erik說：「不過誰想得到呢？誰都會把希望寄託在錯誤的對象上。」

「還得要佈置場地呢！」Charles拉起Erik的手走向影廳，不讓他停留在原地緬懷。

 

「那麼我該什麼時候出現？」Erik翻開Charles親自製作的小冊子，匆匆翻過電影簡介和分析，又翻回流程的部分，「你的時間表中只寫著放映時間。」

「一開始你先別現身，我會先對大家說話，很無聊的，等到看完電影，你再從觀眾席走出來，所以得委屈你跟我坐在最後排。」  
「沒問題。」

「我在每部片中間預留了很大的空檔，你什麼時候出現都可以。」Charles像是補充什麼似地說：「如果你整天都不想露面，那也沒關係。」

Charles說得體貼，Erik卻立刻發現不對勁，「你沒有打著我會出現做為號召？」Erik詫異地問：「我不是已經親口告訴你我願意了嗎？你不是也看到我為了這一天的準備？看到我把那罐黏糊糊又黑漆漆的詭異東西塗在臉上，我還特地把西裝從櫃子裡找出來拿去修改⋯⋯你在想什麼？」

Charles搖了搖頭，「我不知道，我其實也和你一樣沒有把握，認為沒幾個人會來，所以和戲院談的條件，我說預售和現場售票收入全歸戲院支配，而他們必須負擔人力成本，自行和片商協調分帳⋯⋯」

「你和賣斷播映權的公司一樣笨。」Erik罵道：「不，你比短視近利的公司還笨，因為你根本無利可圖，還忙成這樣，這家戲院哪提供什麼人力協助了？立牌也是你自己扛來的，場地也是你佈置的⋯⋯」

「我沒有辦法自己放電影。」Charles反駁：「售票是成本，驗票人員也是成本，場地打掃也要人手⋯⋯」

「這地毯還有霉味，多久沒人打掃過了？」

「根據售票結果，先是五十人的小廳滿了，改換到一百人的廳，我還沒說你會出席，中廳也爆了，你沒注意到我們用的是這家戲院最大的廳嗎？」Charles說。

沒注意到，這家戲院最大的廳還是無法和那些放映商業片的連鎖影城相比，「至少每個報名的人都有位置坐。」Erik自覺辯不過Charles，只能悻悻地說。

「我必須要對你坦誠一件事。」態度軟化的不只是Erik，「我得說，我有私心⋯⋯」Charles面有難色地說。

走廊上傳來嘻笑聲和說話聲「是這裡嗎？」「看標示說是這裡了。」「怎麼沒有人？」，Charles突然驚醒，「快！先躲起來！」拉著Erik往最後面走去，趕向了最靠牆壁的座位，還雙手硬壓著肩膀，雙手還不夠，怕人不肯就範似地跨坐在Erik腿上，硬是往座椅上按去，「坐低一點，不要讓人看到你。」

 

Erik被迫壓低了身體，躺在座椅中，看著Charles迅速跨過自己走向門口，「先來的可以先選位子，這個一人拿一本，填問卷可以抽獎⋯⋯噢，這張pass除了看今天播映的五部電影之外，還可以去販賣部換兩份披薩餐或熱狗餐⋯⋯獎品容我先保密一下⋯⋯」聽著Charles像宴會的主人一樣穿梭著回答大小問題，這才想起不久前Charles還弄傷了腳，走起路來一跛一跛的，不時要攙扶他一把，現在竟拉著自己去這裡去那裡，而自己應該高調時卻躲起來，各種荒謬感一湧而上，包括好不容易燙好的襯衫大概又皺了，包括講中世紀情報和暗殺的電影明明取名《黑暗行者》，卻讓主角穿上一套簡直是自走箭靶般顯眼的服裝，也包括腿上還殘留著被Charles身體觸碰的感覺。

在昏暗的燈光下，望著褲子上的皺褶，在如此奇怪的姿勢下，身體有什麼不合理的反應也就不足為奇了，簡直就像床戰到一半，因為老公突然回來只好躲在衣櫥裡的情夫⋯⋯其實這姿勢更像是在床底下，唯一差別就是有沒有穿衣服，這個念頭令Erik忍不住想笑，又得掩住自己的嘴避免製造出聲響。

而Charles的聲音，從忽遠忽近的招呼，變成透過麥克風從音響傳來，聽起來特別地高亢，有點像是Emma慣用的業務腔，不知道為什麼就是有點不真誠，就像是想掩飾什麼一樣。

 

 

Charles捏著手裡的稿子，「今天很榮幸能邀請到大家來這裡，欣賞五部Erik Lehnsherr的代表作，我知道有人看法不一樣，版主Rose一定會抱怨怎麼可以沒有選莎劇，可是媽，去年在市立圖書館視聽中心的那場加上妳和我只有八個人的放映會，妳就已經選播《馬克白》了，怪不了別人。」打開來，看著上面的字句卻一直想改換成別的說法，於是把紙張折得原來更小，讓它在手心裡被汗水濕濡，銳利的摺角也變得軟爛，「別看這戲院破破舊舊的，對我來說意義重大，我就是和Rose一起在這裡看《帶我去天堂，或地獄》的，中間還因為喝了太多可樂跑去廁所，錯過了一整段性愛場面，不過沒關係，還有兩段足以讓我在學校說嘴。」

「對一個12歲的書呆子而言，看過NC17的電影，在同學間的地位簡直變得像國王一樣，就算後來家長被導師請來訪談，也無損於這份榮耀。」底下傳來起鬨的口哨聲，Charles說：「媽，我在告別式裡沒有講這段，算夠給妳面子了。」

在笑鬧與掌聲中，Charles結束了致詞，走到最後排的座位坐下時，燈光也全暗了，但還是看見了Erik望著自己的詭異目光，Charles回瞪了Erik一眼，「看我做什麼？以為12歲的人只會向同學炫耀，看不懂侵蝕內心的絕望嗎？」

「12歲，比戲裡的小男孩還小，希望不要害你幼小的心靈留下陰影。」Erik轉過頭面向前方，「我以為你會說慾望，那就像大多數人的理解一樣，他們討論的是演員的身材，誰露了多少，床戲用了什麼姿勢這種話題。」

想要辯駁，但沒有那些無關緊要的預告片可以讓人有點時間竊竊私語，正片已經開始，Charles看著銀幕上的特寫，又轉頭偷偷看了一眼Erik，無法決定要看哪一張臉，只能拍了拍的臉頰，還有點發燙，只不過是在眾人面前講一小段話，我有那麼緊張嗎？Charles想，提醒自己看電影應該要專心，不論旁邊坐著的人是誰。

Charles突然覺得自己又變回了好奇的小男孩，當那些更早熟的男生們衝著雜誌竊笑時，自己也好奇地擠了過去，可以感覺到臉頰發燙心跳加速，但甚至連那張跨頁海報上到底有什麼都還沒看到，在推擠中，不知道是誰一直抵著自己的屁股，而體育老師隨時可能走進更衣室把大家活逮⋯⋯

真的掂起腳尖攀著人肩膀看到了，卻只有失望，只是一個沒有穿衣服的女人，不一樣的只是胸部的兩坨肉大了很多而已。

如果當時我還不知道發生了什麼事，那麼隔天坐在電影院的座位上，所經歷的一切，只有自己知道的反應，也足以讓我確定，Charles想。

或許不是只有自己知道，外宿第一個回家過節的長假，趁著火雞還在烤箱裡的空檔，拉著母親坐在餐桌前，絞著自己的手指，支支吾吾地說自己喜歡的應該是男人，她卻一點也不訝異：「親愛的，我好幾年前就知道了啊。」讓Charles準備好的長篇解釋都可以丟進垃圾桶，還好不用說這些，真的是垃圾：「不，不是因為小時候看了《帶我去天堂，或地獄》，那部片裡的異性性行為更多不是嗎？不，我本來就這樣，不是被誰拋棄也不是被誰傷害⋯⋯」

 

螢幕上的呻吟聲，把Charles的注意力從紛沓的回憶拉回來，竟然錯過了大段，偷偷看看旁邊的人是不是注意到自己的恍神，卻被突然靠近的東西嚇了一跳，尤其是那東西還發出沈重而平緩的呼吸聲，Charles往身旁一瞥，Erik把自己圈在一雙手臂裡，頭往Charles這邊靠，幾乎要垂到肩膀上來了，卻安穩地懸在半空中，這姿勢是怎麼辦到的？

Charles拍了拍Erik的臉頰想叫醒他，卻只讓他動了一下，鼾聲停了一秒鐘，然後又回到原來的姿勢，繼續從喉嚨深處發出規律起伏的聲音。  
不是沒預想過可能有人睡著的狀況，不過電影馬拉松不就是要挑戰看片的極限嗎？打個盹也是樂趣之一，大家都是一家人——誰跟你一家人，Erik不得不警告過分樂觀的Charles：「老實說，我喜歡《紀念品》更勝於《黑暗行者》這種英雄片，但我不會選，我可不想害大家睡死。」還補上一句意有所指的「不要挑戰大眾喜歡的事物，這只會掃了大家的興。」

但沒想到這件事這麼快就發生了，不過是第一部片，還是如此令人血脈賁張的畫面，不是那些在筆戰中被Charles拐彎抹角取笑的、那些看電影不會抓重點的、沒有主見挑錯片又不願意為自己的選擇負責任的無腦觀眾，而是最瞭解主角的主角本人，不只是睡著了，還打鼾了，叫也叫不醒。

只能慶幸，透過音響傳來的呻吟聲越來越大，還有配樂也正好澎湃了起來，可以遮掩住鼾聲。

望了望銀幕上的那張臉，Charles本就知道這部片拍攝時經費拮据，時程也緊張，但在種種不利的處境下，光線還是講究的，自然光也好打燈光也好，在導演巧妙掌鏡下的Erik，看起來是如此清爽明亮，誰都會和12歲的我一樣，輕易地愛上他，我是說，這個角色，Charles想，儘管角色在光鮮之下還有好多不可告人的黑暗面。

又看了看身邊的Erik，看著歲月毫不偷懶，賣力地在Erik臉上留下的痕跡，在銀幕反射的些微光線下更加明顯，離自己12歲已經又隔著另外12年了，這12年的光陰竟然只剩轉頭一瞥的分別，簡直是不同的人了，當時的那個人去哪裡了？

Charles意識到自己似乎在挑惕，彷彿一日在眾人面前出現，就不准再變老，以免背叛了誰的回憶，毀了誰的童年。

只有自己可以背叛自己的過去，Charles想，有人接受了新思維而蛻變，也有人放棄了舊原則而墮落，過去令自己不忍直視，不正是因為人總是在改變嗎？

而自己又長成了什麼了不起的大人，足以不辜負自己的童年了嗎？

Charles大膽地用指尖，沿著Erik臉上那些紋路和凹陷，重新描畫一次他的輪廓，那觸碰騷得他皺起了眉頭，Charles覺得好笑，把嘴唇往他臉上貼，情不自禁地沿著線條探索，簡直就像是熨斗一樣，也許還可以撫平那些痕跡。

尤其是腦袋還像冒著蒸氣一樣發燙。

Erik早上才剛刮過鬍子的肌膚，有一種熟悉而陌生的氣味，甜而隱晦的薰衣草是鬚後水，還有什麼？佛手柑嗎？天哪我根本不知道那是什麼，Charles貪婪地深深吸了幾口氣，那可能來自於Erik展示過的那一大袋瓶瓶罐罐，有除皺有保濕有縮小毛孔有淡化黑眼圈的，想起Erik瞇著眼睛讀瓶身上說明的模樣，Charles自顧自地笑著搖了搖頭，鼻尖還在Erik臉上磨蹭了幾下。

如果這樣還叫不醒你，Charles好玩地將嘴唇貼上了Erik的嘴唇，輕輕吸吮著，舌頭探進嘴裡，舔著牙齒時那涼涼而光滑的感覺，好像舔著薄荷糖一樣。

當Charles思索著還有什麼可以玩時，突然從背後被一把攫住，頭和肩膀貼在Erik身上，隨意探索的舌頭也被吸住，兩人之間還隔著座椅的把手，抵著Charles的肋骨，讓Charles漲紅了臉，幾乎要喘不過氣來。

Charles在Erik的臂彎中掙扎，想求救，卻意識到剛才就怕旁人往這裡看，發出聲音會陷兩人於多麼尷尬的處境，只能用同樣被困住的手，捶打著Erik胸口，但沒有揮拳的空間實在出不了力。

突然Erik鬆開了手，Charles愣愣地望著面無表情的Erik，一雙眼睛是如此冰冷，「你鬧夠了嗎？」和他微小但絕對清晰的聲音一樣。

那眼神令Charles不敢直視，匆匆別過頭，從視線餘光中仍覺得那雙眼睛還盯著自己看，只能把臉放在雙手中間，擋住自己的表情也擋住多餘的視線，卻對上了銀幕上哀傷的眼神。


	7. 4-2

4-2

Charles一直到電影結束，走上前介紹Erik出場，臉都還是熱燙燙的，不只是臉，還有脖子和耳根，第一排離Charles最近的那個人，在拍手歡迎的同時，還不忘指了指Charles腰部以下，面露曖昧邪惡的微笑，會錯意了，不過這樣也好，至少這樣他就不會知道更難以啟齒的事實。

準備的那些問題一個也沒有辦法問，甚至連說話都有困難，還好大家舉手很踴躍，只需要點人起來，然後把麥克風遞過去就好了，至於他們問了什麼問題，得到了什麼答案，他們在笑什麼，Charles都聽得到，卻也都沒聽進去，只是隨著大家笑而笑，別人鼓掌就跟著鼓掌，甚至看著Erik就這樣揮著手走出了影廳，幾個人跟著追了出去，從面前奔跑而過，Charles都沒發現有什麼不對勁，直到自己被眾人的問題包圍，「他去哪裡了？」「我們可以找他合照要簽名嗎？」「可以帶我們去找他嗎？」

「什麼？」Charles無法意會過來，走出影廳，往走廊上張望，只看見販賣部打工的年輕人，正專心地將乾硬的玉米嘩啦啦地倒進鍋子裡。

「你有沒有看見Erik Lehnsherr？」Charles小跑步上前探問。

「誰？」

這個反應真惱人，提他的豐功偉業更是沒有用，「剛剛從3廳走出來，穿全套貼身的黑色西裝，打了個領結。」Charles只能這麼說，並用手比劃，「身高六呎⋯⋯」只差沒有說是白人，太可悲了。

但是那年輕人搖搖頭，看來他剛才的人生裡只有玉米，Charles呆立在櫃檯前，被濃郁的奶油焦糖味包圍，當嗅覺被強力侵犯，Charles才感覺到自己多麼想把男人脣齒間早晨才有的清新氣味保存下來，但為時已晚。

 

直到下一部電影表定播放時間到了都不見Erik回來，Charles只能緩緩走回影廳，坐回原來的位置，本來旁邊有人坐，現在卻空蕩蕩的。  
銀幕上發行商的標誌消失，導演的名字出現時，有個身影跨過Charles，坐在旁邊的位子。

Charles覺得有種被冒犯的感覺，正想出聲請對方換個位置時，看見那其實是Erik。

「你躲到哪裡去了。」Charles問。

「只是上廁所，推開了旁邊的安全門出去，外面的窄巷子和正門又是完全不同的光景，抬頭一看，紅色的燈籠掛得滿滿的一片，我花了點時間才想起⋯⋯」Erik說著，銀幕上正閃現他的名字，的確是該安靜下來的時候了。

知道Erik還願意留下來看接下來的四部片，不知道，也許下一秒鐘他就會離開座位，這次可能就不會再回來了，不過現在他在身邊，Charles鬆了一口氣，勾住了Erik的手臂，確保以上那些假設不會發生，除此之外，一切都順利起來了，尤其是戲院的座位有著厚實的支撐，簡直比家裡的床還舒服。

 

Charles今天一直不能好好靜下來看電影，等到終於睡飽了，也屏除了雜念，終於可以忽略旁邊的人在做什麼，認真投入時，電話卻開始震動，在口袋裡摸索著掛斷以後，又打來了，偷偷瞥一眼是誰哪有這麼重要的事不能等一下，原來是Joe，這通電話不能不接，Charles滿懷歉意地奔出影廳，接了電話。

「嗨，老兄，我們不是講好下午兩點到戲院的嗎？現在都什麼時候了，打電話給你也不接。」三通，三通不接再打下去也不會有什麼不一樣，「況且是你該提早打電話來的。」Charles抗議，但決定還是先聽聽這傢伙的理由，再決定要不要罵他。

「我要出來之前被老編逮到罵了一頓，說我最近交的稿子都很平淡，還要審閱我的採訪行程，要我先去⋯⋯」電話中傳來汽車喇叭聲和髒話。

「你還在開車嗎？」Charles問，「採訪影人出席的特映會對你們老編來說也很無聊嗎？」

「我快到了，你等我一下，再打給你。」

Joe搶先在Charles說出那你不用來了之前就掛了電話，Charles嘆了口氣，發了邀約的信件給記者也沒有人來採訪，事實上自己也不指望那些人會來，就算是巨星首映會，他們也不過就是拍幾張照片，問幾個膚淺的問題，在已經寫定的稿子上加上幾句引言了事，更不用說他們在特殊活動場合中總有舒適的媒體區，仍然不妨礙他們推擠民眾搶拍攝位置，Charles自己就曾被巨大的攝影機打到頭，連一句抱歉都沒有。

聯絡媒體到底是為了什麼，一篇出現在娛樂版的報導？或許不是娛樂版，只是地方版，希望引發什麼效應呢？這些Erik都問過Charles，Charles說不出個所以然，總不能說自己也看不起那些抄來抄去的報導吧？只記得自己固執地回答：「我只是想要有人用高貴單眼相機拍出來的照片。」要是如此，今天應該雇個鐘點攝影師才對，不過現在後悔已經來不及了。

我大可以把手機關掉，回去把《狂人米勒》看完，既使這部片再熟不過了，因為媽上戲院看了十遍，所以也跟著在戲院看了十遍，出了影碟以後又第一時間買來，在家裡又看了不知道多少遍⋯⋯其實可以不要去的，但是不去也只能待在家裡，看電影，就算是看到台詞都會背了，還是有趣得多，Charles貼在影廳門上，聽著隔著厚重木門隱隱約約傳來的聲音，跟著把對白一句句清晰地唸出來。

不知道Erik會不會記得他說過的對白，甚至在放映時跟著說出來？噢！我忘了，Charles自顧自地翻了個白眼，他一定又睡著了。

 

又接了幾個電話，問地址就問了兩遍，在Stephen把Lauren從婚禮排演會場趕走時，Joe說他「就快到了，我已經停好車了。」是啊，如果再早一分鐘到，你就可以親耳聽到他怎麼趕走狗仔了。

在距離約好的時間五個小時之後，Charles終於看見Joe背著相機匆匆走來，看到他垮著肩膀駝著背走路的姿勢，Charles原本準備好要罵他的話，一句也沒辦法說出口，自己當初不也是因為這種身不由己的疲憊，剛好有了照顧母親的藉口，才能在為時太晚之前鼓起勇氣辭去工作的嗎？

「Erik Lehnsherr先生，今天看到那麼多熱情的影迷參加這場活動，你的心情如何？」Joe在影迷們針對剛看過的電影提問之後，所提的問題令全場觀眾幾乎要全力忍耐才能不發出噓聲，是啊！這個問題如果你準時來的話根本不用問，Erik已經講過了，包括他沒想到這樣的活動辦得成，希望大家在上映多年以後重看這幾部片，都會有新的感受，也能重溫當時的心境，Charles想，Joe你直接問我就可以了。

「希望Rose小姐能夠看到她兒子在這件事上做的努力。」Erik說，Charles注意到這句話本來是沒有的，「儘管他一直不願意承認自己的熱情。」

掌聲響了起來，而且還是為自己而拍，Charles對於成為焦點很不習慣，拿起麥克風說：「我們是不是在看今天最後一部片之前，來個全體大合照？大家往前面移動⋯⋯」

看著大家整隊看鏡頭，對於儀容和是否入鏡的關切遠大於自己，Charles才鬆了一口氣。

但在快門聲響了幾回之後，Erik從人群的中心走過來，搭上Charles肩膀，「過來。」他對Charles說的話像是命令，Charles只能跟著Erik走，或許也是因為被架在他的手臂間吧？

 

Erik有求必應地為在場每個人簽名，並且合照，除了他們自己帶來的物品之外，還有那些抽獎發出的海報，以及那個比本人還高大的人形立牌。

「合照和簽在上面都沒問題啊！」Erik問：「倒是妳帶著這個要怎麼回家？」

「啊！我沒有想那麼多，抽中這個我已經樂得飛上天了，我只想到今晚我要跟它一起睡，也許可以斜放在車子裡吧？我不知道，我太興奮了。」那幸運的女孩已經開始語無倫次了。

「妳是開車來的嗎？」Charles問。

「對，但旅館就在附近，走路就可以到了，我明天才要開五個小時的車回⋯⋯」

「我幫妳扛回旅館吧？」Erik提議，「但妳得等我把這些簽完。」

Charles本來想提議幫忙的，但看那女孩雀躍的模樣，還是不要掃了她的興，於是對大家提議：「等等還想要繼續聊聊的可以來我家，我家片子和酒都不缺。」

Erik專注於簽名，只是舉起另一隻手比出OK的手勢。

 

Charles看著Erik和女孩離開的背影，轉身走回自己停車的地方，停車場變得空蕩蕩的只剩下自己的車，和早上擁擠得要命，找不到車位的情景迥異，想到早上還抱著拎著一大堆雜物，現在都分送出去了，當然也包括那個天殺的人形立牌，從別家電影院的倉庫裡找到，還得把上面的灰塵撣掉，弄得自己直打噴嚏，現在Erik大概正揣著那人形立牌往有詭異法文口音的女孩下榻飯店，那女孩今晚應該不會如她所言跟人形立牌睡了，或者根本不用睡了。

趁著打烊前十分鐘鑽進超市，抱回幾瓶威士忌和伏特加，晚班的收銀員問：「要開派對嗎？」

Charles笑著回答：「是我自己要喝的。」

進了家門才感到這一天真的結束了，準備了那麼久，到底今天成就了什麼？沒有好好看電影，沒有要到簽名，也沒有合照——雖然Charles並不特別想要簽名和合照，但是，總該有什麼事能證明今天是存在過的吧？日後也許再也沒有這樣的機會了，Charles覺得自己實在太糟糕，有時候大膽得像是沒有腦子，有時候又矜持得像是用腦過度，只能為自己倒一杯像水一樣清澈的伏特加，端著杯子往地下室走去，窩進了沙發，準備把今天沒好好看的片子再看一遍⋯⋯

竟然忘了嗆那收銀員一頓，要他不要管人隱私，結你的帳就好，Charles扶著額頭想，買酒只是想要抓住什麼東西而已，但現在連獨酌的力氣都沒有，頭還很痛，今天一整天不是睡得很舒服嗎？

 

門鈴響起時，Charles才發現自己雙眼酸澀，起身時手和腳都還有點麻麻的，隔著有花紋的玻璃窗，看到外面紅色藍色光線閃動，該不會是警察來抓我了吧？Charles驚呼，我不過是偷懶沒有把酒放在後車廂，剛剛買酒的時候收銀員查了我的證件沒有？忘記了，難道是因為光今天就看了兩次那部搞上青少年的電影？拜託，我的放映機又沒連接網路，你們怎麼知道？我的硬碟裡面也沒有兒少色情圖片，不可以因為我有生理反應而逮捕我，Charles檢視了一下自己，那不是因為電影⋯⋯

忐忑地開了門：「警官⋯⋯」Charles怯怯地說。

「我不是什麼警察。」在門口出現的是Erik，他解下了領結，敞開了領口，手裡抱著一個紙袋，外套掛在臂膀上，「你不是說要開派對嗎？」

「我應該是說過吧。」Charles自言自語，望著巷口的警車緩緩開走，連警笛也沒鳴一聲。

「你今天一整天忙進忙出也夠辛苦了，看你都沒吃東西，幫你帶了一點宵夜。」Erik瞥了一眼紙袋。

「太棒了。」種種的糾結和顧慮，就像那些閃爍著的警示燈，緩緩遠去，消失在黑暗裡，Charles鬆了一口氣，領Erik進門。

Erik跟著Charles往樓下走，注意到螢幕上播放的內容，「幹嘛不開燈，你今天還看得不夠嗎？」Erik在牆壁上用肩膀摸索到了電燈開關，點亮了昏黃的燈光，這才把紙袋放在沙發前的小桌上，就在那杯伏特加的旁邊，外套掛上了椅背。

「只有一個人的時候，我不想開燈，開了燈就顯得屋子太空曠。」Charles說：「在經過如此歡樂的一天之後，大家都累了，再開派對的提議顯得匪夷所思，還顯得我過於迫切、過於寂寞，所以我只敢隨口說說，不在乎地提起。」Charles望向Erik，「結果，除了你，也真的沒有人當一回事，其實我早就知道不會有人在乎，如果有的話就會有人追問我地址了。」

「畢竟我也沒什麼事好做。」Erik說：「回去以後，換掉這身衣服，如果睡得著的話就睡一下，睡不著就在陽台上吹著風抽幾根煙，也就是這樣了吧？」傾身打開紙袋，「你也累壞了，吃點東西吧。」

Charles蹲在小桌前檢視Erik從紙袋裡帶出來的東西，幫著用手指拭去盒子上外溢的醬汁，還舔了舔。

 

「雞肉就是要這麼辣才過癮，竟然還很配這酒。」Charles吃著自己手上的那盒，啜了一口杯裡的伏特加，望了望Erik手裡的，「你的魚好吃嗎？」

「勉勉強強。」

「我要吃一口。」Charles將叉子伸進了Erik手裡的盒子，戳走一塊，「我覺得你的比較好吃。」試吃過後，Charles下了結論。

「都給你吧。」Erik搖了搖頭，「真希望我有你的食慾。」

「我放鬆時的確可以吃很多。」Charles說：「但我有壓力時吃得更多，念書的時候，我的體重可是直線上升的，小心你的願望。」刮著盒子不放過最後一點點，「我本來還以為今晚你會很有得忙，你知道的，就是那個⋯⋯」

「哪個？」

「他們說你總是和不同的女人出入，同戲演員、工作人員，甚至是影迷，投懷送抱的對象多得是，你也就樂得和她們⋯⋯」越說越覺得自己可笑，Charles舔了舔叉子，「關於那些謠傳，其實都不是真的囉？」不禁又笑自己這問題問得多餘。

但是Erik沒有回應，似乎不是簡單可以回答的，怎麼會需要那麼長的時間思考？或是尷尬？Charles抬起頭，看到不安的眼神閃爍了一陣後，歸於靜止，「那些都是真的，知道內情的人都覺得謠傳還算厚道了。」Erik面無表情地回答，「如果是這樣的話，你希望我離開嗎？」

放下了餐盒，但是甜膩醬汁的氣味仍然揮之不去，「忙了那麼久，連續好幾天晚上，抱著一長串的待辦事項入睡，想著流程，想著該說什麼話，結果就是到現在還不願意接受這一切已經結束了，儘管所有的熱鬧終有散場的時候，但是可不可以，不要那麼突然，我想讓這氣氛延續久一點⋯⋯」Charles的頭正好可以碰到Erik的膝蓋，輕輕摩蹭著說：「拜託你留下來，只有一個人開不了派對。」

「你把活動辦得很成功，是值得好好慶祝一下，自我陶醉或驕傲都不算過分。」Erik摸了摸Charles放在自己膝蓋上的頭，「你的母親一定也為你⋯⋯」

Charles突然起身，爬上了沙發，摟住了Erik的脖子，輕輕噬咬著他的嘴唇，只是那薄薄的嘴唇令人意猶未盡，Erik的抗議沒有什麼力道，在他越來越軟化的聲音和越來越不堅定地拒絕中，Charles又咬了他鼻子和眼皮，還有臉頰，「我要你陪我，但我不要你客氣溫情的安慰，我也不要你因為同情我而縱容我，雖然我愛她，我真的愛她，但別再說了，我真的慶幸我和她都解脫了，雖然我們最後的時光很親密，但我不想要再來一次，我想要的是新鮮熱燙的身體，讓炙熱的慾望包圍我⋯⋯」

「那麼你找錯人了，我已經不是什麼新鮮的肉體了，你在銀幕上看到的那些，那已經是過去的事了，我甚至連過氣都談不上。」Erik這次終於能稍微推開了Charles，「就在我還以為自己能像二十幾歲一樣徹夜狂歡的時候，一切就這麼崩壞得無聲無息，等我意識到這一點，已經無法挽回了。」卻無法下定決心逃開，只能搖著頭閃避，「我不應該跟你混的，你太狡猾了，那時候你看起來那麼可憐，讓人無法不管你，卻忘記了自己的樣子有多難堪，你的低潮只是暫時的，很快就會恢復，但我不是⋯⋯」

「就算一開始，只是兩個寂寞的人，暫時依偎著取暖。」Charles撫摸著Erik的臉，「你並不像你以為的那麼淒慘，你以為我有多麼年輕氣盛？是你，是我眼前的你，重新點燃我熄偃、冷卻已久的慾望，我這才發現我已經好久沒被擁抱了。」說著，又吻了Erik一次，「還有撫摸。」

「你確定不是因為那些電影嗎？」直到Charles的嘴唇移向Erik的頸子，跳動的脈搏表示那底下的血液正澎湃奔流著，Erik才能勉強說出這句話，「天哪！你為什麼不能好好看電影就好？」

「當然是因為你讓我分心的。」Charles本想告訴Erik，在你之前，我看電影一向都很專心，在電影院裡也好，在這張沙發上也好，就算正片結束，片尾字幕捲動時，也不准誰來打擾。但是Charles只顧著把頭埋在Erik的衣襟裡，貪婪地吸氣，沒空構思語言。經過了一整天，那些說得出名字的氣味，不是消散了，就是融入了身體，匯集成一股漩渦，讓人想把嗅覺也好腦子也好一切具象抽象有形無形的都融進去。

 

Erik努力睜著雙眼，眼前卻還是一片花白，無法阻止Charles一顆一顆解開襯衫的扣子，還有指尖有意無意地掃過胸前，令Erik不由自主地從喉嚨裡發出顫抖的呻吟，而溫暖的氣息正在騷動著，「不要這樣。」Erik像囈語一樣地說著，「你該找一個和你相配的人，我們之間，行不通的。」

Charles用嘴唇和舌頭回應，緩緩親吻著發熱的胸膛，用舌頭舔舐，刺激著敏感的肌膚，「我管不了那麼多，我才不在乎以後怎麼樣，我現在就要。」雙手也不忘悄悄地往下移，隔著薄薄的夏季布料，摩擦著大腿間的東西，還用指尖逗弄著，「身體不會忘記溫存的滋味，看，那麼迅速，那麼直接的反應，你明明就厲害得很，也和我一樣想要⋯⋯」

「那只是身體反應！」Erik吼了出來，「那不代表什麼意義，請你自重。」

Charles的手還扯著Erik的腰帶，那精巧的機關在慾望滿溢時變得更為棘手，但是這句話讓他愣住了，只覺得全身僵硬，發熱的血液瞬間凍結了，連腦袋也無法運轉，甚至忘記抽回本來就顯得笨拙的手指，也來不及遮掩自己寫滿急切的臉，「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯」試著發出聲音，卻說不出有意義的句子。

「你在意關於我的傳聞，你在意我今晚在哪裡過夜。」Erik說：「但真的有那麼重要嗎？在下城某間旅館，浴室有雙人按摩浴缸，隔間還是透明的，或是在郊區某間獨棟中產風格木造房，對你而言，有什麼差別呢？」

「的確沒什麼不一樣。」Charles咬住自己的嘴唇，想像會有一股濃稠的腥鹹味湧上，事實上卻沒有勇氣，怯懦加深了難堪，「說來好笑，我憑什麼認為你和別人上床是濫交？難道和我上床就是穩定關係？」這的確太荒謬了，就連試圖掩飾尷尬的笑都笑不出來，只能擠出扭曲的表情，「好像我對你而言有什麼特別的一樣。」往自己臉上搧了一巴掌。

「你鬧夠了沒？」Erik抓住了Charles另一隻也要揮向自己臉頰的手。「你說你不想要同情，可是你卻一直用這種方法博取關注，不是裝得可憐兮兮的，就是像演肥皂劇一樣歇斯底里，你難道不知道你好好講話時有多麼風趣迷人，笑起來又有多可愛嗎？」

Charles掙扎著，被抓住的手腕卻掙脫不開，只能聽著Erik說，直到他說完，才想起還有一隻手沒被抓住，「當真？」Charles望著Erik，「真的嗎？你覺得我笑起來很可愛嗎？」

「真的，從眼睛到嘴唇都令人難以移開目光。」Erik確定Charles不會再試圖攻擊自己，把緊抓住的那隻手貼在自己的臉頰，「至少你可以肯定，我不是為了拐你上床才這麼說的。」


	8. 5-1

Erik睜開眼的時候覺得全身都在痛，腰懸在座墊與座墊間的空隙上，手臂卻被壓著，陷在座墊深處，身上的襯衫已經皺得不像話，似乎還沾著口水，不知道是衣服還是身體，總之發出的味道同樣不太好聞，嘴裡像是長了苔蘚，是從腐朽的內臟飄來的孢子長成的，這絕對是自我厭惡的最佳時機。

身邊的那個人把頭埋在Erik胸前，所以Erik只能看到Charles的頭頂，一縷縷的髮間有股好聞的味道，但直到飢餓感在腹中翻滾，才想起那似乎很像是煎培根的香氣，就像給車子換機油時會莫名想吃速食店裡的炸雞一樣。

那東西竟然仍橫在兩人之間，以為伸手摸到了遙控器，把閃著刺眼彩色光芒的電視關了，就可以把身體的反應一併關掉。

不知道這玩意是和頭上的燈泡一樣熱了一夜，經過一夜的折騰也不消退，亦或是到了早晨又甦醒了？

這對Erik從來不是困擾，慾望激起了然後發洩了，不就是直覺而簡單的流程嗎？而連慾望也沒有的時候就更簡單了，迅速勃起和青春痘似乎是相依共生的存在，但眼下的情景似乎正推翻這種假設，那麼年齡只有自己的一半的Charles又是怎樣？雖然有些微的好奇心，但還不足以驅動Erik求證。

「好冷唷。」Charles含糊地抱怨著。

「你要不要回床上睡？」Erik輕輕拍了拍Charles的臉頰想喚醒他。

「我很懶惰，不想動。」

「那我幫你拿毯子蓋。」

「在我床上，我還要枕頭。」

Erik小心起身，為Charles拿來了毯子和枕頭，Charles還配合地稍微抬起脖子，等枕頭放好，拉上了毯子時還不忘道謝，「想洗澡的話，浴室門口的櫃子裡有新的牙刷和毛巾，你可以先穿我的T恤和短褲，堆在斗櫃上面還沒折，是乾淨的。」

Charles說得太有條理，太理所當然，Erik直到頭上身上都佈滿了泡沫，才想起自己是有其他選項的，比如說可以就這樣走出Charles家門，日光會讓人自慚形穢。

手上都是肥皂泡沫，握緊了勃起的陰莖就又顫巍巍地滑開，這樣套弄著特別刺激，Erik加快了手上的速度，低頭卻仿佛看見那張臉，那雙藍眼睛睜得大大的望著自己，就像能看穿自己。

好吧！如果這是解決問題最快的方法，這只是想像而已，沒有真的做什麼，我沒有把老二塞進誰嘴裡，讓他再也說不出那些鬼扯的藉口，也沒有押著他的腦袋好讓他含得更深些，他的舌頭其實更靈巧些吧，但是讓他不由自主又是另一種快感，最棒的是不用擔心被牙齒咬到⋯⋯

 

「我早上還有班。」Erik來到地下室的沙發旁邊，彎身向Charles，輕聲表示該離開了。

「早點回來。」

「可是我不住這裡啊！」Erik提醒。

「先親一下。」Charles把埋在枕頭裡的臉露出來。

Erik隨意地碰了一下Charles的臉，從椅背上抄起了外套，望見那些空的紙餐盒，猶豫了一下，還是把它們撿拾起來拿到樓上扔進廚房的垃圾桶裡。

今天的天氣晴朗，走出大門，走進了陽光裡，覺得暖烘烘的，昨晚大部份的萎靡已和體內湧出的羞恥一樣，被洗去，隨著嘩啦啦的水聲沖得無影無蹤，殘存的也即將在陽光下燃燒殆盡。

還好我做了對的選擇，Erik想，那棟房子有問題，住在那裡的人寧可待在不見天日的地下室，也不願意到地面上來看一看，就像鼴鼠一樣選擇繼續冬眠，不僅如此，還想把善意的旁人也拉進他的黑洞，那會吞噬人的陰陽魔界，昨晚來找你是我不對，以後不會再犯了。

Erik上了車，俐落地扳下遮陽板，流暢地將車倒出車道，又反轉方向盤，開上住宅區的巷道，在第一個停止路標前停下，從後照鏡回望了一眼轉角的那間屋子，然後加速駛離，不敢再多看一眼。

 

Joe已經連續一週在讀報會議裡墊底，一大早找來問讀者，問他們對手上版面每一則新聞的意見，讀者看不到撰稿者所以可以暢所欲言，但對Joe而言簡直是輪流行刑，凌遲羞辱。

老編看著螢幕，連轉過頭都懶，「你的報導放在娛樂版藝文版和地方版都不會有人想看。」

可是當我不照抄發行商捎來的新聞稿，寫上藝人過去事蹟對照時，讀者們可是很喜歡這些提醒的，但老編你仍然不高興，「這毀了我們好不容易建立的默契，以後這家公司的新聞換別人跑。」

沒有消息來源也沒有人脈的記者形同廢物，誰打電話來說有活動就去拍個照，或者就乾脆照他們的意思來個「深入報導」，這反而是默許的，還有外快。

外快的確是如此愁雲慘霧之下的一點安慰，還有因為Scott Johnson的婚姻危機，雖然對他來說有點抱歉——離婚官司打下來不掉一層皮沒辦法脫身的，但是這整個月不愁沒東西可以寫了。

傳說中的第三者是前幾年滿受矚目的女演員Amanda Kirtgrane，就在大家以為她得獎的光環漸退時，竟然又因為介入一線男星婚姻，重新成為話題焦點，時機正好，她很會把握曝光的機會，就像她當初老是把名氣較高的前男友名字掛在嘴邊，記得有一陣子她的代號是「黑暗刺客團長的女友」⋯⋯

Joe突然想起了什麼，翻出還沒整理的照片檔案，看到了昨天拍的照片，這似乎給他什麼線索，打開已經完稿一陣子的檔案夾繼續搜尋⋯⋯

 

「昨天忙死了你要休假，今天這麼忙你又遲到了。」Emma見怪不怪地問：「昨晚你跟誰過夜？」

「為什麼大家都那麼在意我會跟誰過夜？」Erik幫忙Emma收拾放在會場入口長桌上的東西，「為什麼不是最簡單的選項：一個人回家睡覺？」

「我想你沒有回去換衣服，還穿得和前一天一模一樣。」Emma翻了翻Erik的領子，「好不容易幫你燙好的襯衫，竟然皺成這樣。」

「妳只是在旁邊看著我燙衣服。」Erik糾正。

「我在旁邊提醒你，好確保你每一個步驟都是對的。」Emma說：「稍不注意你就會搞砸。」

「我自己就可以的，妳不一定要把妳所有的意見說出來，不是每件事都要做得和妳想的一模一樣。」

「是嗎？」Emma質疑。「我就是這樣看著你親手搞砸你的事業，連同你的人生一起陪葬。」

「我們現在說的是襯衫還是人生？」Erik挑著眉說：「可不可以就事論事，不要每件事情都要牽扯成年爛帳？」這女人的記憶力就是這樣用的嗎？

「你也知道是一筆爛帳嗎？」Emma看了看自己的手，「但是那對我來說還沒有很久，我還記得那些日子，留長了指甲做大膽色彩的光療，鮮紅色、黑色、點綴一大堆水鑽⋯⋯」

「妳在緬懷過去嗎？因為我毀了這一切？」

「我喜歡過你，Erik，剛開始幫你做事，只看見你瀟灑的外表，還有閃耀的才華，我真的極盡所能維護你。但是什麼比得上第一手觀察來得震撼呢？」Emma伸出手，「而且我現在也還是可以做光療指甲啊！你看，多完美啊！我一點也不懷念半夜三點被電話吵醒的日子⋯⋯這位先生您有什麼事？」

Erik隨著Emma的視線轉過頭，Emma似乎是認出了來者的身份，她收起了防備，換上了客氣，「啊！謝謝你之前幫我們做的報導，有什麼可以為您服務的嗎？」  
「我想問黑暗刺客團長——也就是Erik Lehnsherr幾個問題，對於前女友和Scott Johnson的關係有什麼看法，或許他會答應讓我拍幾張照片。」

「這裏我是老闆，你應該問我是否同意。」Emma在Erik還來不及反應之前就接話了，「我的員工不接受訪問，不過看在你幫過忙的份上，你可以採訪我，我倒是有不少消息，可以幫你的報導增色不少，你也只是在做你的工作，不是嗎？」

「我會說Erik Lehnsherr拒絕受訪。」那人突然端起了相機，對著Erik連按了好幾下快門，Erik被閃光燈照得直皺眉，還沒意會過來，那個人就轉身跑走了。

Erik想追過去，卻被Emma拉著，眼睜睜看著車子揚長而去。

「別再給他們可以寫的資料了。」Emma鬆開手，「還是你其實還滿懷念受關注的日子？」

「其實我真的想要發表一些看法。」Erik說：「不過當時沒說什麼，現在也不需要再解釋了不是嗎？」

「是的，希望你記住你當初來找我時說的話。」Emma關上大門，「我不是非要你遵守承諾，但你不可能一方面跑到鏡頭前暢所欲言，一方面又希望這種人不要來煩你，這不可能，暴露和隱藏，你只能選一個。」

 

Erik開著空蕩蕩的黑頭車從墓園返回會場時，特地在咖啡店停下，為Emma外帶了她最愛的濃縮咖啡加鮮奶油，準備賠罪，然而車子剛回到會場，在停車場停妥時，電話響了，電話那頭的Emma說：「你今天下午就休息吧！」

「怎麼了？」

「來了一堆記者。」Erik遠遠地觀望，發現今天的門廳不像平常那樣冷清靜默，熱絡地擠著一群人，彷彿還能聽到他們的躁動和相機不時閃現的快門聲，「已經對我們的客人造成干擾了，我告訴他們你今天休假，你還是不要出現。」Emma說著。

於是Erik走向自己的車，發動車子之前還在車上翻找著，有沒有一把梳子可以把頭髮整理一下？什麼都沒有，只有置物箱裡的一副墨鏡，這時候不適合戴墨鏡，但是插在胸前口袋倒是不錯，Erik開著車子靠近，拉下了車窗，按了兩下喇叭，似乎沒人留意到這裡，只好停車，開門下車，卻把車鑰匙留在鎖孔裡，引擎也還運轉著，走向了門廳，Emma在那兒徒勞地勸阻記者不要干擾到儀式，Erik手裡握著咖啡走向Emma，只能選一個嗎？Erik一字一字小聲但清晰地說著：「我不幹了，以後不會再來了。」Erik確定在場的人都聽到了，把咖啡交給Emma，轉身出門走回車上，在眾人的注目之下，揮了揮手，然後就像昨天那個記者一樣把車開走，聽著輪胎在碎石上加速的聲音，那意味著隨後會揚起了一陣砂石塵埃。

 

Erik把車開進了商圈的停車場，將這輛無論是廠牌顏色和性能都平凡無奇的車子和各種平凡無奇的車子停在一起，卻不是走向商圈裡的哪家店，而是橫過馬路，走向對面的公園。

水塘邊停著兩隻正在啄食的肥滿鳥類，不像是會在公園裡築巢的物種，Erik猜測這兩隻是候鳥，在北邊的沼澤地度過了整個夏天，在南遷的路上不預期地停留。

沿著小徑漫步，比起在公園看見大型候鳥，Erik更意外的是坐在那張長椅上讀著小說還是什麼其他的書的人，該去打招呼嗎？我今天早上不是才想要逃離這傢伙和他會吃人的屋子嗎？Erik想要掩飾自己，抓起了墨鏡想戴上，才發現那是某個美好的早晨，有人為自己戴上的。

不知不覺已經走得太近，驚動了Charles抬起頭來，逆著從樹梢篩下來的光，瞇著眼睛辨識來者何人，「嗨。」

「嗨。」Erik只能在Charles身邊坐下，「沒想到在這裡碰到你。」並覺得自己只能講出客套話，很是愚蠢。

「我正想到你，希望你在這裡，沒想到你就出現了。」Charles說：「我想我許願該小心一點。」

「如果照本來的流程，我現在應該正在把棺材移上靈車，還好我不在的話還有Larry，Emma是一定會生氣的，不過我已經辭職了。」Erik說。

「發生了什麼事？」Charles訝異地問：「你可以領到你這個月的薪水吧？事情有沒有嚴重到要上法庭？」

「不是你想的那樣。」Charles誤會了，他曾質疑為什麼自己會『屈就』這樣的工作，但現在卻準備幫自己向『無良老闆』討公道，「她保護我太久了，她不需要這麼做的，但是我必須要做出選擇。」Erik笑了出來，「或許說被迫不得不這麼做比較貼切吧？」笑出聲來。

「你受到了什麼委屈？」Charles的手貼上了面頰，止住了Erik的笑聲。

Erik只能愣愣地望著Charles，「那不是委屈，那一切都是我自找的。」直視著Charles，和他身後更遠的過去，「我想人總該有些原則的吧？為了擁有更多，說幾個謊話沒什麼大不了的吧？大家都這樣，可是有一天我發現我失去了說實話的能力，我想喊停，但是太遲了，轉眼之間，我看到她擁有一切我想要的，而我失去了我所有的一切，我的事業、我的名聲⋯⋯不過那些都不值一提，我以為我願意拿一切交換前途，但是連我所有的快樂，像小孩一樣對什麼都覺得好玩想試一試的好奇心，都變成了患得患失，我才知道我失去了多少，他們都說我很嫉妒她，說我的男性尊嚴無法忍受，對此我無法辯駁，只能繼續抬著驕傲的腦袋，因為那不值一文的自尊，是我唯一僅有的⋯⋯」Erik喘著氣，希冀那來自手心的冰涼可以再一次將失控的情緒鎮定下來。


	9. 5-2

「我好久沒有對誰講過這些事了。」Erik和Charles沿著公園的小徑繞了一圈又一圈，看著鳥兒踱著步走進水中，往水裡啄了啄，又啄了啄身上的羽毛，「失敗者才訴苦。」

「嘿！我很少在城市裡看到這種黑雁，我們靠近一點看。」Charles突然拉著Erik離開了小徑，輕手輕腳地踩著草地往水塘邊走去。

「為什麼我們要彎著腰？這裏又沒有任何掩蔽物。」Erik輕聲問。

「噓⋯⋯讓我看能不能給牠們拍張照。」

你應該向那些記者們借單眼相機和長鏡頭的，Erik頹著身體有點累，索性坐在草地上，讓Charles莫名其妙地把自己當成掩蔽物，正要說你躲在我身後沒有用的啊時，手機傳來一陣提醒聲，如果不怕人類靠近時窸窸窣窣的聲音，鳥兒這時真的被電子產品所發出的聲音驚擾了，祂們寬大的翅膀來不及展開，只是倉促地拍了幾拍，懶懶散散地跨過池塘到了另一端去。

伏在Erik肩上的Charles咯咯地笑了起來，笑得倒在地上，望著天空。

Erik看著Charles的胸膛劇烈起伏著，逐漸變得緩和，Charles閉上了雙眼。

當Erik傾身向Charles，遮住他頭頂上的天空時，剛剛驚擾鳥兒的電子提醒聲又響了。

Erik想忽略這惱人的聲響，就像Charles的眼皮顫動了一下，卻還是閉著，但是手機似乎不肯善罷甘休地接連響了好幾聲。

「這種事情不常發生的。」Erik懷著歉意喃喃自語，「我這支手機知道號碼的人不多，平常不會有人找我⋯⋯」被迫拿出手機來查看，「Emma真的生氣了，這些全是她轉寄來的訊息和郵件，內容⋯⋯」翻看了一下內容，又仔細讀了其中幾則郵件的用字遣詞，Erik沈默了。

Erik安靜太久了，Charles不耐煩地坐起身來，湊過身子來探看，「是什麼？」

「乍看之下是對我的邀約，仔細一看全是嘲諷。」Erik不想再看下去，把手機交給了Charles。

「字好大啊！」Charles怪叫著直按手機。

「不要亂搞我的設定。」

「我正在把這些信轉寄給我自己。」Charles說：「如果你嫌吵的話，我可以幫你把電子郵件的通知關掉。」

「我還想叫你看完以後刪掉呢！」Erik皺著眉，「你要幹什麼？」

「他們酸你，當然要嗆回去！」Charles改專注於自己的手機，振奮得睜大了眼睛，一手不忘交還Erik的手機，「如果你願意授權給我的話。」

「授權？」

「授權我以經紀人的身份回應這些邀約。」

「經紀人？」

「或隨便哪個聽起來很厲害的頭銜。」

「經紀人就經紀人吧！你高興就好，反正事情也不會更糟了。」Erik站起身來伸展著四肢，剛才成為話題的兩隻鳥已經不見了。

 

『我們想要邀請您在新片《黑暗淫者》中和Kagney Linn Karter共同演出⋯⋯』Charles唸出信件的內容，還有回應，「拍成人片的提議不錯，不過身為經紀人對於卡司有點意見，『雖然Kagney Linn Karter也是很優秀的演員，不過我們堅持唯有請到Brent Corrigan，Erik才願意參加，你們可以改劇本，前後不居，但是尺度如果沒有超越Erik過去的作品，他也不願意為了這種毫無突破的事情和你們浪費時間⋯⋯』說得連我自己都想看了。」

「天色已經慢慢暗下來了，有點冷，你要不要換個地方回？」Erik問被螢幕光亮照得異常興奮的Charles。

「嗯。」Charles應了一聲，把手伸向Erik伸過來攙扶的手站起身，攀住了Erik的手臂跟著走，彷彿這樣就不用看路似的，Erik為Charles開了車門，Charles就上車了，也不在乎車子即將開要去哪裡。

「『你好，我們是電影系的學生，想請Erik參加我們的畢業製作的拍攝，但是我們沒有經費，希望他能夠和我們共體時艱，我們之中日後有誰發達了，必會為Erik量身打造⋯⋯』我看不下去了，他們是認真的還是開玩笑？」Charles叨念著，沒注意車子已經開向高速路，「我想想，我該要認真和他們講道理，還是開個玩笑⋯⋯『Erik對此感到非常榮幸，但是自覺身體不好，有生之年可能等不到這一天到來了』先這樣回吧！」

Charles那些歪理讓Erik笑個不停，他自己倒是鎮定，一則一則地念過，有時候Erik會揣測來信者的語氣，模仿那些假想者的說話方式，才讓Charles也笑了出來。

真正安靜下來是Erik在地下停車場停好車的那一刻，為正在思索措辭的Charles開了車門，攬著他走向電梯，直到電梯抵達目的樓層，發出叮的一聲，Charles才終於把手機放下，「這裡是哪裡？」

領著Charles走出電梯，Erik拿鑰匙開啟左邊的那一扇門：「你覺得呢？」又開了燈。

「這是你家耶！」Charles興奮地環顧張望著。

那只不過是被四面牆圍起來的空間，毫無生活的痕跡，「只是我睡覺和放東西的地方。」Erik自言自語，想糾正卻又覺得不需要強調。

「有一張床可以躺下就好。」Charles立刻找到了臥室，走進陰影中，坐上了床，還用力地坐了幾下確定其彈性和支撐力，「你不過來嗎？」

Erik突然明白了這句話的意思，帶Charles來這裡不就是為了這個嗎？「你和手機如此難分難捨，怎麼不繼續？」Erik走上前，幾乎要踩到扔在地上的外套，拾起來時果然沈甸甸的，小心掛在一邊的椅背上，順便把自己口袋裡的手機皮夾鑰匙什麼的也一一掏出來擺放好，最後解下腕上的手錶，擺在一起，Erik背對著Charles，用那些瑣碎的動作拖延，「不回信了嗎？」

「你都帶我回家了。」Charles儘管把手機扔到一邊，卻仍用剛才回信的慧黠應對，「有床還回什麼信。」

Erik轉過身，發現自己站在光亮與黑暗的交界處，觸目所及蒙上一層陰影，只有那對閃耀的目光是清晰的。

「只是住的地方，我只是想看看你什麼時候才會抬起你沈迷的腦袋⋯⋯」Erik仍試圖抗辯，卻被一把揪進了黑暗，失去平衡倒向了那張床，那在好幾個午夜用失眠背叛自己，不過是彈簧和填充物組合的東西，現在正躺著那甜美的共謀，自己沈重而疲憊的身軀，終於有了寄託。

 

將那件緊身的尖領套頭衫掀起，Erik突然覺得自己笨拙得可以，這種事情不是再簡單不過了嗎？以前是怎麼做的？然而胡亂的拉扯卻只讓這衣服不上不下卡得更緊，Erik懊惱地嘆了一口氣，Charles倒是縮了縮肩膀扭了扭，像魚一樣脫困了，還體貼地自己把褲子迅速脫掉了，Erik留意到Charles似乎是沒有穿內褲的，意識到Charles或許總是這樣放任下體空蕩蕩的，Erik覺得自己的下體也抽動了一下，手連忙跟上那光滑的身體，但Charles已經往下溜，這次他一下子就找到了暗扣，三兩下就抽走了皮帶，解開了褲子的扣子和拉鍊，Erik只能撫摸著Charles的背脊，一節一節地攀越，用手指感受那柔軟肌膚下的嶙峋，感覺Charles也同樣地撥弄著那蠢動的一部分⋯⋯

「不要這樣低著頭，讓我看著你。」

Charles抬起頭來，目光和嘴唇都迎了上來。

這個吻從緩慢開始，逐漸變得熱切，耳邊只有彼此越來越急促的呼吸聲，如此靠近，竟成了轟然巨響。

如果不是吸進的氧氣遠遠比不上激情所消耗，如果不是臉越來越燙，他們是可以不用將雙唇分開的，況且他們仍需要看看彼此，「你真是親吻好手。」Charles說：「在電影院的時候，我就告訴自己，如果有機會，我就要再親一次，再一次，再一次⋯⋯」

Charles的吻，正巧都落在令Erik忍不住呻吟的地方，Erik只能趁著Charles尋找目標時的空檔說話，「你才沒有⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

待Charles吻得夠了，「事實上我永遠都親不夠⋯⋯」Charles說著，將身體貼了上來，將每一寸柔軟或堅硬，冰涼與火燙都貼附在Erik身上，這樣一來，任何反應都瞞不過彼此了。Erik順著引導，學著加諸在自己身上的刺激，探觸Charles喜歡的地方，Charles很樂於表達怎麼樣撫摸才會讓他最開心，用言語，「這裡⋯⋯對了⋯⋯」或其他方式。

Erik的視線中只剩下Charles恍惚的表情，眼睛半睜半閉，透露著更多的白色，一張臉泛著紅色，在臉頰和鼻尖，令Erik想起那天為Charles抹去口紅時的樣子，如果那天⋯⋯

「如果那時候就說我想要你的話，你還會願意見我嗎？」Charles幾乎是對著Erik耳朵吹氣，「噢，我不該讓你知道這些的，你會把我當怪胎的。」

「但你的確是啊！」Erik再往裡面深入了一些。

「啊⋯⋯來吧！操我吧！把我操到不能走路⋯⋯」Charles淫穢的話說到一半，突然將手抵著Erik的胸膛，「等等，你有沒有保險套？」

 

「我找找看。」Erik說著，打開床頭抽屜，是完全空的，從來沒有放什麼東西在裡面過，也沒有帶誰來過這公寓，Erik覺得自己並不會未雨綢繆，但還是懷著最後一絲希望翻找著放內衣褲的抽屜。

「沒有也沒關係。」Charles整個人包在床單裡只露出一張臉，伸出手邀請Erik回到床上，「還有很多事情可以做的。」

離開了溫熱的擁抱，肌膚感到的涼意令人有些困窘，「我去買吧！希望這時候藥局應該還沒打烊。」Erik撿起自己的衣物草草穿上，「我很快就回來，別忘了我還要把你操到不能走路。」

「我會在這裡光著身體等著你。」Charles的微笑令Erik暈眩，「一邊撫摸著自己。」

「行行好，不要射在床單上。」Erik丟下這句玩笑，關上了門。

 

走出公寓的時候，天空已經暗下來了，迎上帶著寒意的夜風，Erik搓了搓手，急急走著，索性跑了起來，跑起來就不會冷了，過兩條街的十字路口有家超市是最近的，不知道離打烊還有多久？Erik這才意識到身上沒有顯示時間的東西，

踏進店裡時瞥見收銀機旁已沒有人手，只剩下幾個顧客正在使用自助結賬，一樣一樣，不甚熟練地掃描條碼，Erik匆匆走過一列一列的專區走道，還有那些早餐穀片罐頭湯衛生紙清潔劑。

很久沒有買保險套了，突然之間多出了那麼多種類，薄的超薄的顆粒的螺紋的水果口味的超級冰涼的，反而不見慣用的那款，是停產了還是換包裝了，Erik皺著眉三秒鐘之後決定隨機選擇，並慶幸潤滑液的演化沒有快得讓自己跟不上。

拎著灰色的塑膠袋踏出超市，身上隨意披上的薄外套抵擋不住驟增的寒意，煙味飄來，瞥見轉角幾個人哆嗦著也要吸幾口，可見手裡夾著一管燃燒的香菸也不能增添多少溫暖，Erik搖搖頭甩開回頭買一包菸的念頭，像剛才來的時候那樣用跑的，行人號誌上剩下的通行時間不多了，紅燈要等很久，為了不要在寒風裡站著乾等，Erik加快了速度，在綠燈閃爍中衝過了馬路。

剛剛好！在號誌變紅的那一瞬間踏上了對面的人行道，和路面的高低差害人踉蹡了一下，Erik在跌倒前穩住了腳步，正在慶祝自己雙重的勝利，胸腔卻像是狠狠緊箍住一樣，無法撐開，吸不到空氣，腹部隱隱作痛，想要找地方坐下或靠靠，眼前卻模糊得看不清四周環境。

憑著一點點路燈的光亮，把自己靠在路邊建築物的牆上，感覺自己的胃像是被踹了一腳，縮成了一團抽搐著，Erik站不住，跌坐在路邊，用模糊的眼睛往四周尋找救援，剛才買東西的超市還大亮著燈火，但行人卻離自己所在的位置有一段距離，想要求救，卻發不出聲音，像是溺水一樣。

像是溺水一樣，Erik不合時宜地想起了一則冷知識，溺水的人不會呼救不會掙扎甚至頭還在水面上，旁人看著卻不知道發生了什麼事⋯⋯

而我即將這樣無人聞問地死去。

只不過是胃痛而已，死不了的，Erik想，發不出笑聲，但是嘴角可以上揚，Erik咧著嘴，嘲笑自己的過分緊張。

 

用盡了全力才能拿鑰匙打開了門，屋子裡安安靜靜的，Erik走進房間，Charles應該是睡著了，把自己裹在床單裡只露出後腦勺，像是一枚即將羽化的蟲繭。

把手裡的塑膠袋擱在一旁，Erik上床躺在Charles身邊，「你不會猜到我剛剛怎麼了。」Erik撫摸著Charles的頭髮，「只是跑步就讓我以為自己要死了，不知道若換成了性，我能不能勝任，能不能滿足你。」擁抱著那隨著呼吸緩緩起伏的身體，「我想我愛你，對，我是說，我愛你，沒想到我竟然會這麼說，這難道不是在高潮過後，為了填滿那隨之而來莫名空虛，才必須面對的問題嗎？噢，原諒我，我害怕，始終不敢相信自己擁有認真的情感，都還比不上演戲的時候認真，至少那時候，還有機會活得像個人，沒了劇本，我就只是個徒具形式的機器，我不懂，但是我需要你，更甚於你需要我，我曾以為我隨時可以死掉，因為這個世界上並不需要我⋯⋯」

Erik傾訴著，儘管那些話就這樣滿溢出來，毫無組織，毫無理性，甚至，不知道是否真的說出口、發出聲音，還是其實只是夢境中的河流，無聲無息地載著一切，珍視的也好輕賤的也好，奔流向無邊無際的汪洋。


	10. 6-1

6-1

「我做了惡夢。」Charles把頭埋在Erik胸前訴說，「我夢見你被抓走了。」

「我在這兒啊。」Erik輕聲說，覺得自己疲憊得無法動彈，只能伸出手攬著冰涼的肩膀，還能摸到雞皮疙瘩。

「可是你昨晚去了好久，我等著你就睡著了。」Charles說：「我夢見秘密警察在抓同性戀者，可是有些異性戀者也被抓了，你去買東西的時候被人贓俱獲地抓到了，他們還要來抓我，但是你不肯說我在哪裡，可是他們來搜你的公寓，把光溜溜的我從床上拖起來上銬，我看到你還在勃起，他們就踹你的下體⋯⋯」

「沒事的。」Erik安慰這個顫抖的身體，「現在不會發生這種事了。」

「『我們還沒有做！』我聲嘶力竭地辯駁，還有懇求：『拜託，讓我們做，你們讓我們做完就可以逮捕我們了』。」

「有用嗎？」Erik覺得詭異，但腦袋不夠請楚到足以反駁。

Charles伸手撫摸Erik的陰莖，「跟我夢中的一樣硬，秘密警察都在看，我不敢耽誤時間，所以我就很快地用口水把自己弄濕，然後⋯⋯」

然後Charles便坐了上來，Erik被突如其來的摩擦痛得清醒過來，但Charles一定更痛，他的雙眼翻白，卻仍然動著下半身，Erik感覺自己被緊緊地夾住，以為自己會喊痛，卻發出了自己都想不到的呻吟。

「我猜你是編造出這些夢境的吧？」Erik說，但Charles並不回答，只是繼續著下體的動作。被騎的人不會問自己要去哪裡，哪裡都隨你，Erik想，握住Charles同樣堅硬的陰莖，那位置就像是握住自己的一樣，用手淫的速度套弄著。

 

 

「你讀了劇本了沒？」Charles用腳踢了踢身邊的Erik，這幾天都太貪心，晚上貪著不睡，白天貪睡，兩個人現在都不想從床上起來，Charles突然提起，卻又事不關己地打了一個哈欠。

「我還要睡，老子辭職了，不用再趕早場儀式了。」拉上了被單遮住頭，卻又掀開，關鍵字讓Erik突然清醒了，「什麼劇本？」

「昨天收到的，有人問你會不會有興趣演男主角Pete。」Charles閉著眼睛喃喃地說著，「就知道你不會每天看e-mail，幫你列印出來了。」Charles瞥頭向房間某個角落，說完又沈沈睡去。

但Erik卻再也睡不著了，左右張望著，找到了Charles的印表機，Erik起身拿來了那疊躺在上面錯落的紙張，坐在床上讀了起來。

 

自從那天Erik從葬儀社離開之後，還有記者不死心地守了好幾天，「我從來沒有這麼搶手過。」Erik淡淡地說。多虧了Emma「不小心說溜嘴」：『他的個人物品還沒拿回去』。這種事情的生命週期最多不到兩個禮拜，下一個話題自然會搶走大眾的注意力，這是個注意力不集中的世代，Erik用不屬於自己的口吻評論著。

Charles聽了轉述笑個沒完，卻突然神色落寞，「我很抱歉，我不知道Joe會這樣子寫報導。」

「菜鳥。」Erik簡短地評價，如果Charles會因此不好受，那就不要再讓他自責了，惡意與愚蠢，壞心眼的朋友和笨朋友，似乎是後者比較容易接受。

不知道Emma的氣是不是算消了，但Erik仍然繼續收到轉信，然後Charles也會收到，Erik仍搞不懂Charles到底弄了什麼郵件規則的設定，也沒有心思搞懂——有時間與其弄這個，還不如聊天，與其聊天，還不如親吻，與其親吻⋯⋯這些天以來，到底過了幾天？沒有人在意時間，沒有人會嫌在一起的時間太長，只想要更多更多，就是這樣貪得無厭。

背上感到指尖在寫著什麼字，Erik從那疊紙張中抬起頭來，「早。」轉過身托起那頑皮的手指，貼近嘴邊輕咬著，手指還不夠，還繼續咬著手臂，「是個健康強壯的年輕人呢！多肉又有彈性⋯⋯」Erik調侃著，繼續啃噬著嘴邊的「早餐」。

「你看到哪了？」Charles掙脫開來，翻了翻扔在床上那些看過的紙頁，又直接伸手向Erik擱在腿上還沒看的那些。

「底下的東西都沒讓你那麼急切。」Erik儘管即時抓住了Charles的手，「你搞得我不能專心。」但紙張仍然散落了一地。

 

非要等到兩個人都穿好衣服，才能好好地把散落在床上和地上的紙張撿起來。Charles跪著像玩撲克牌接龍一樣在地板上排著順序，Erik便從已經整理好的部分開始閱讀。

「91頁。」Erik伸了伸手，Charles遞上一小疊已經整理好的部分，拿走Erik手上的那幾頁，等到地板上只剩下最後兩疊，Charles起身把東西放在Erik手邊，並為兩人各泡了一杯茶，坐在Erik對面，也翻看了起來。  
抬起頭來睨了Charles一眼，Erik搖了搖頭，低頭繼續讀著，卻不時別開頭，發出沈重的嘆氣聲。

 

 

Erik常常經過這家餐廳，這卻是第一次進去，不是負擔不起，而是不想一個人坐在桌邊等待著各種繁文縟節：帶位點飲料點餐上餐結帳付帳留小費種種，沒有人可以說話的時候，每一分每一秒都很難熬，更不期待，也不想讓誰來搭話。

向帶位的侍者報上訂位者的大名後，侍者領著兩人走向一張角落的桌子，和熱鬧的談笑聲，還有店裡播放的音樂逐漸拉開了距離。

Erik和這桌的兩個人分別握手致意，簡短地自我介紹，叫做Todd的導演望向Charles：「請問這位是⋯⋯？」

「我是Erik的經紀人。」Charles這麼介紹自己，也跟著就座，看了看眼前的導演和製片，又望向Erik。

「Charles是我的經紀人，接下來他會代表我表示意見。」Erik回以一個鼓勵的微笑，拍了拍Charles肩膀，「你們希望在點餐前就切入正題嗎？當然，我們也可以等到上甜點的時候再說。」

 

「請你諒解，我們現在還在籌措資金，而資金的挹注有很大一部分取決於卡司，所以我們可能沒辦法現在就開出價碼⋯⋯」

「換言之，你們需要拿Erik的名字去爭取製作經費，但是你們現在手上沒有預算可以付給Erik，對吧？」Charles合上了菜單，對侍者說：「我要點菲力牛排五分熟，Erik你呢？」

「一樣，但我要三分熟。」Erik說。Charles目前看起來風頭正順，Erik決定繼續保持沈默，觀賞就好。

「可以這麼說。」叫做Billy的製片說。

「Erik，以你這麼多年的經驗來看，這種事情在業界很常見嗎？」

「是很常見啊！」Erik挑了挑眉，往椅背上靠，「只是過去我不在乎這些。」

「是該在乎一下了，你如果接了一個差強人意的案子，就等於是和完美的案子失之交臂，你還是再等等吧，況且我覺得你不適合演Pete。」Charles問：「我猜你們對Pete這個角色另有屬意的人選，簡直是量身打造，看著看著那個人都呼之欲出了，不是嗎？那為什麼還要來找Erik？因為你怕被人家拒絕？但你有什麼理由覺得Erik一定會接？」

Erik沒有聽進對方的回應，只是靜靜地喝著水，欣賞著Charlse激辯時的側臉，Erik記得Charles的主動和害羞，將這些那些的場景和現在交疊，Erik在迷濛的眼神裡，嘴角微微盪漾開一抹微笑。

「Erik你說呢？」Charles推了推Erik，提示該是接話的時候了。

「Pete想要和女友過一生，可是女友卻背叛自己，大受打擊之餘，喝酒過後去撞牆壁捶玻璃，幾個朋友拉都拉不動，只能餵他安眠藥以防他自己會吃太多，這只有初戀才會讓人如此覓死尋活的，人年紀大了，對待很多事情都變得比較無所謂，以我的年紀來說，反而不適合演這個角色。」Erik放下手上的杯子，「年輕人想要承擔卻被無情的現實擊垮，可是另一邊，身為父親的Owen，從來沒關心過兒子，直到他欠了人一大筆錢，為了躲債跑到山上，才意外和兒子碰面，年紀雖長，相較之下反而幼稚不少，中年人才最會逃避責任。」

「你沒想過這些嗎？」Charles追問，「這個劇本真的是你寫的嗎？這些關於角色的側寫不是應該由你們來告訴我們的嗎？」

Todd試圖解釋這兩個角色一個外放一個內斂，但是他覺得應該帶領觀眾找尋平衡的視角，發現對比，角色或有戲份多少的差別，但絕不是讓一個人做另外一個人的陪襯而已。但製片，Erik忘記製片的名字了，卻說：「誰都看得出來當然Pete是主角啦！」講得不經思索。

這兩人藝術認知的落差，Charles當然不可能沒留意到，不著痕跡地逐漸把話題轉到執行面上，「那麼會選在哪裡拍攝呢？」

理想和現實總是有點差距，就像Todd心目中理想的地方是「皇后山」，但是最後的結果可能就在誰的私人農場拍拍就算了，Charles還反過來安慰Todd也許有不錯的折衷辦法，例如什麼島上的風景也不錯。

「不要浪費錢在你沒辦法駕馭的場景。」Erik忍不住說：「回去把劇本多磨幾遍吧！」

「不是說讓我發言的嗎？」Charles說，「有什麼事情我們先商量過後再講也不遲啊！」

「不好意思，Charles，我只是不想看著你陪他做春秋大夢。」Erik站起身，「順便告訴你，當你拍片的資金都沒有著落時，不該來這種高級的地方應酬，這是那些可以報公帳的人來的地方。」

「可是⋯⋯」Charles抗議著，但Erik不理會，只是拉著他走向收銀台。

 

車子停等紅燈時，Erik才打破令人尷尬的沈默，「我想我又搞砸了對吧？」

「你幹麻幫他們付帳？」Charles似乎等待這一個觸發點很久了，「為什麼要急著走？你應該讓我說完話的，我還想吃吃看火焰冰淇淋耶！」

「等一下我們去超市買一桶回來，淋上萊姆酒點火就是了。」Erik搖了搖頭，露出不可置信的表情，「十萬的預約簽約訂金？這是什麼污辱人的東西？以後人家只會說我開口就是要錢，而且還是為了這種尷尬的數字。」

「你不覺得那個製片怪怪的嗎？我問他監製過什麼作品時，他講出來的都是什麼『有一部描寫二戰空軍愛情的史詩鉅作，由Sean Casssidy和Angel Salvadore主演，明年就要開拍了』，不然就是『Bolivar Trask導演的新作』。」Charles學著對方的口氣舉例。「他是騙子，滿口空話，對資金毫無概念，只是一直強調他關係很好，可以弄到大企業的千萬甚至上億的贊助，但是當我請他立刻支付十萬的時候，只是十萬，就推托個沒完。」

Erik想要抗辯什麼，但是明白Charles說的是對的，「我竟然也會被這種低級招術唬住。」

「我知道你不在乎錢，你恨不得貼錢給人家，只為了拍一部有機會的好片，但是如果連十萬都捨不得，或是拿不出來，就不要學人家拍電影了。」Charles語氣一轉，安慰Erik：「也許這並不完全是一場騙局，況且我們不也提議他們去找Peter Maximoff？就說你會參加，問他要不要加入。」

「說得好像我有這種號召力一樣。」

「你或許沒有票房或投資人的號召力，恕我直言，但是很多人都還記得你，想要和你合作。」

「噢！」忘記Charles從剛才起就犀利得專戳人痛處，沒吃到甜點讓他還處於戰鬥模式，一不小心就會被刺痛，Erik輕聲假裝哀號了一下，又嘆了一口氣，「不知道錯過了這次，以後還有沒有機會。」

「如果有下次的話，記得讓我完整發言。」

「如果還有下次的話。」


	11. 6-2

Erik沒想到上次已經不歡而散了，居然還會有這一次會面，更沒預期Todd會在連鎖咖啡店裡拿出支票，尤其是剛剛就座時還差點撞上鄰座的手肘，店裡噪雜得提高音量說話，「所以⋯⋯」

「他答應了！他們也答應了！」Todd幾乎是用喊的。

「誰？」Erik不解。

「誰叫你都不看信的。」Charles露出知情的微笑。

「我每天都⋯⋯每一兩天就會看⋯⋯」Erik辯解，「所以你們達成了什麼協議？」

「我把你賣掉了。」Charles得意地說。

「真是厲害。」Erik用手指彈了彈這張支票。

「我說過，這只是頭款。」Charles說：「接下來我們還要簽約，合約中會以票房分紅⋯⋯」

Erik噗哧地笑了出來，「票房分紅⋯⋯笑死我了，你以為這是甚麼規模的製作啊？還有，你以為我是誰啊？要靠票房分紅還不如定存⋯⋯」

「這是潮流！」Charles指正，「而且這代表你會在意電影的成敗，會全心投入，而不是拿了錢辦完事，然後拍拍屁股走人，這對彼此之間的互信有幫助。」

「我如果在意我每部電影的成敗，我現在就不用活了。」

「你當然在意了。」Charles正色，「你也應該在意，在還有機會的時候就應該在意了，難道要別人為你在意嗎？」

無視於導演——事實上是編劇兼導演現在又身兼製片了——的爭執突然暫停了，Erik感覺一股衝上腦門的羞辱，令自己幾乎要拍桌子走人，深呼吸幾次後，「你說得對。」Erik對Charles說：「就照你說的做吧！」

「噢耶！」Charles突然又回復到那個只要一客冰淇淋就可以破涕為笑的表情，「我也想去皇后山呢！合約裡面記得要註明經紀人有權隨行拍片現場和宣傳活動唷！」

 

Charles在餐桌邊時總是不忘看手機，Erik眼看著Charles先是驚訝，但看著看著卻逐漸面有難色，「有公司找我去面試。」在Erik還沒開口問前，Charles解釋，「我差點忘記我讓Raven幫我遞交過履歷，這是大半年來第一次得到回應，可是面試的時間訂在四月七日⋯⋯」

「有什麼問題嗎？」Erik說：「還有兩個禮拜，你還有時間準備。」

「你都忘記時間了嗎？」Charles說：「如果沒有人在旁邊提醒你大小事，你是不是就忘記自己該做什麼了？」

「啊！」Erik驚呼，「我真的忘記了。」

「你這個樣子讓人怎麼能不跟著你。」Charles按著手機，「我看我還是回絕好了。」

「可以不用這樣吧？你可不可以請對方改期？或者是用你常在用的那個什麼什麼⋯⋯S⋯⋯Skype，你說現在很多人用這個處理公事。」

「當然我也可以這麼做。」Charles暫時放下手機，「可是，我覺得我不是很想去上班，雖然這家公司很了不起，很多人都想進去，但是我覺得我還有別的事情要忙⋯⋯」

Erik指著自己，「所以你的意思是說你把照顧我當成你的職業，你的工作了嗎？」

「對啊！我不就是你的經紀人嗎？」Charles說：「我不是說好了要跟你去拍片現場的嗎？」

「我以為你是鬧著玩的。」Erik訝異地說：「我想你既然沒別的事做，找些事情忙也不錯⋯⋯」

「我看起來像鬧著玩的嗎？你不是自己也承認我的辦事能力很強嗎？況且，有誰能那麼為你著想？」

「所以才不要浪費在我身上。」

「在你身上不是浪費。」

「我很感謝你為我做的事，事實上我不知道換做別人能不能做得更好，但我沒有辦法給你合理的報酬。」Erik起身走向落地窗邊，看了看窗外，又回頭看看Chalres「尤其是看著你為我爭取這些的時候，令我愈發慚愧。」

「這些是我心甘情願的，只要你對我⋯⋯」Charles說著，自己也突然察覺了不對勁，「我是說⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯」

「況且，從現實的角度來看，你有一份穩定收入，我，比較不用擔心。」

「你聽聽看你說了什麼！」本來心虛的Charles突然爆發怒氣，「你聽起來自以為是我老爸，為我安排平穩的前途，也不管我喜不喜歡，我真正的老爸都還沒對我講過這種話，如果我說我就是不喜歡那種每天上班下班，坐辦公室，面對層層官僚，只能巴結權貴，什麼抱負都只能放一邊的日子呢？」

「這個行業需要的妥協，比你想像的更多，你自己也知道，不是有才華的人就可以發光發熱，要懂得公關，要攀附有影響力的人，把別人當踏腳石踩過去。」Erik逆著光，看不清楚Charles臉上的表情，「我不就是一個失敗的好例子嗎？」

「我講那些話的時候也不是這個意思！」Charles轉身上樓，「我要酸你的時候會降低程度讓你知道，我不想跟你講這些了，你要去山上拍片兩個禮拜，該穿什麼衣服和鞋子就請你自己想辦法，我還有工作面試要準備呢。」

「那我先回去了。」對著空無一人的廚房喃喃自語，Erik在沈默中走出大門。

 

只不過是雨下得大了點，班機就延誤了，航空公司已經第三次更改起飛時間了，Charles之所以在三個小時之後還能不為所動，是因為閱讀器電量充足，而且裝滿了新書，但是四周躁動的空氣，各種疑慮「到底什麼時候才會來」「到了當地接駁已經停駛了啊」櫃檯只是以同樣制式的口吻繼續敷衍旅客的各種問題，Charles抬起頭鬆一鬆僵直的頸子，伸展著手腳，打了一個大大的哈欠。

登機門前滿滿的人和行李，有人索性直接躺在地上休息，航空公司不肯宣布取消航班，也不說飛機什麼時候會到，在這種時候，還有人急急跨過地上的箱子通過，還踩到了伸得長長的腳，惹來了一陣爆發的詛咒，冒失鬼只能連聲賠罪⋯⋯

聽到聲音，Charles抬起頭，看見Erik笨拙地轉身，以免巨大的背包打到人，來到了自己面前。

「我以為你應該已經到當地了。」Charles問。

「和你一樣，班機延誤，他們說短程線這很常見。」Erik說，「我在候機大廳晃了一陣子，發現一大堆班機也延誤了，想碰碰運氣⋯⋯」

「可是我沒告訴你我的航班號碼啊！」Charles說：「你知道為什麼嗎？因為你沒有問。」

「那麼我的運氣還不錯。」

見Erik侷促地站在擁擠的走道上，似乎是有話想說，於是Charles起身拎起了西裝包和登機箱，推了推眼前那個彷彿是另一只箱子的人，「我們去別的地方走一走吧！」

「大背包是我的，還幫你調整好背帶，防風羽絨外套也是我的。」Charles一邊走一邊看著Erik一身的裝備，「我連厚襪子都借你了，為什麼你就不能自己去準備一雙健行用的鞋呢？」

「我們出發前會在城裡停留兩天，我會去買。」Erik解釋。

「新鞋會磨腳⋯⋯」Charles說著突然停下了叨唸，嘆了一口氣，「算了，說好了不為你操心的。」

「我很高興你有力氣管我的大小事。」Erik站定腳步，面對Charles，「初見你的時候，你還穿著帶著茶漬的睡衣，臉上畫得亂七八糟，房間一團亂不知道該怎麼整理，還不知怎麼搞得弄傷了自己，說不了兩句話就要哭了⋯⋯」

「哪有！」Charles漲紅了臉抗議，自顧自地低頭繼續往前走著，「我才沒有哭！」突然想到什麼，立刻回過頭來抗議：「你才哭了！」

「沒錯，是我哭了。」Erik苦笑，「我想你本就是比較堅強的那一個。」

「所以你就可以不顧我的感受，隨便趕我走嗎？」

「不，不是這樣的。」Erik上前拉著Charles的手臂，「你知道我不是這個意思的，我是靠著偶然的話題，才有人想起我，但是你不一樣，你有大好前途⋯⋯」

「你希望我有穩定的收入，坐辦公桌算哪門子的大好前途？」Charles掙扎著甩開了Erik的手，「為什麼我們要把彼此當小孩看待，我把自己當作老媽子一樣幫你打點一切，而你覺得你可以對我的前途置喙？」突然意會到了什麼，「為什麼我們不能，就做情侶該做的事情就好，不多也不少？」

「是啊！我們好像有好一陣子沒有做情侶該做的事了。」Erik愣愣地附和著，「不過我其實很喜歡你自稱是我的經紀人時的模樣，那很，很令人⋯⋯」喉結隨著吞嚥而浮動著，「興奮。」

 

Charles把兩手的行李併在一起，空下的一隻手拉著Erik急急地走著，推開了殘障廁所的門，「十天，不過我再也受不了了。」Charles說，咖的一聲轉上了門閂。機場的殘障廁所是多麼不妥當的地方，只隔著薄薄的一扇門，底下空蕩蕩的還看得到腳，隨時有人會通報，然後航警就會破門而入，不過這一點也沒有辦法阻止Charles拉下Erik的褲拉鍊，把其實已經藏不住的陰莖掏出來舔舐。

抓著馬桶兩旁的扶手，彎下腰，不顧Erik的反對，「用口水就好了。」Charles說，雙手抓緊，用力抿住了嘴唇，準備迎接衝擊，寧可現在痛到光著屁股暈倒在這裡，被救出時還光著屁股被抬過一百個登機門前給成千上萬個各國男女老幼都觀賞一遍，也不要上了飛機以後在那狹窄的廁所裡可悲地自慰，然後接下來整整兩個禮拜都只能打手槍。

插入的時候Charles還是悶叫了一聲，「把你的上衣塞進我嘴裡。」於是Erik忙亂地脫下身上的套頭衫，捲了幾捲之後塞了過來，Charles張嘴咬住，厚重的布料令人呼吸困難，但是卻讓Charles能承受這一次又一次的衝擊，彼此的汗水逐漸聚集在身體貼合處，撞擊也開始有了聲音，Charles按下沖水把手，驟然爆發的水聲還有水管裡湧動的漩渦，暫時掩蓋了肉體製造的聲響，當水流逐漸歸於平靜，Charles又按了一下，浪費那麼多水，也就不在乎從眼裡流下了多少⋯⋯

 

唯一的好處是，這裏不缺清理用的東西，Charles擦拭著自己，卻被薄薄的紙張刮痛，怕看到血痕或什麼奇怪的顏色，看也不看就扔進了馬桶沖掉。Erik已經先被推了出去，站在隔間門口說話，「你真的很大膽⋯⋯」大概外面沒人。

「只是突然想到我已經浪費太多時間了。」Charles穿好褲子，抹了抹臉，打開門，「沒想到竟然多出幾個小時，如果不好好利用，才真是要遭天譴了。」

 

Charles靠著Erik坐在地上，凌晨一點，沒有人有力氣注意別人在做什麼，但自己也沒有力氣做什麼了，有氣無力的還有廣播，但是說出口的卻是令周遭的乘客振奮的消息，但不是我，Charles想，推了推身邊的人，「我要登機囉。」

 

Erik拉Charles起身前低頭吻在Charles嘴唇正中。


	12. 7-1

Charles面試過後和Raven約好了午餐，「你看起來過得很好嘛！」Raven用力撲上來狠狠抱了Charles一下，「別人都不是你的對手吧？」

「小意思。」Charles故意誇張地撥了撥前髮，「我還沒有使出全力呢！」

不過Raven點起餐來可一點也沒有保留，不管下午還要上班，除了滿桌的食物之外，還點了酒，「提早恭賀你錄取。」

「我們可以喝一杯。」Charles舉起杯輕碰了一下，「不過他們還可以考慮別人，而且我也還沒有決定。」

「真可惜。」Raven一邊吃著前菜的起司，「我還以為有人可以幫我分攤房租了，老實說你如果不想來這裡我也可以理解，物價貴死了，房租貴、加油貴，保險費更貴。」一邊喝著酒，「對了，說到加油，我今天早上趁長週末漲價之前已經把油箱加滿了。」

「幹得好！」Charles為Raven拍手，「妳今天早點下班，我們趁尖峰時間之前先離城，等到吃晚飯的時間⋯⋯」計畫著週末的行程。

 

在公路旁的餐廳用過晚飯後輪到Charles開車，Raven想盡副駕的職責努力說笑，自己卻先不敵睡意歪著頭打著鼾聲，Charles知道這個時候說什麼，絕對可以讓Raven精神為之一振，事實上自己也很想找人討論一下，不過我還撐得住，Charles拿起杯架上的黑咖啡啜飲，剛才外帶的咖啡已經涼了，不過Charles此時在意的並不是風味，等到明天Raven開車的時候再來討論吧。

 

抵達旅館時已過午夜，還好事先已經通知櫃檯會晚到，Charles辦好入住後留Raven在房裡慢慢和她的瓶瓶罐罐搞弄，自己走出房間，撥出電話，卻沒人接，電話未開機，這是當然的了，這種時間就算開機了也未必醒著，山上可能沒有手機訊號，Charles嘆了一口氣，簡短地留了言，掛上了電話。

 

第二天在遊樂園裡排隊的時候，又試著撥了幾次Erik的手機，仍然是未開機，Raven見Charles一副魂不守舍的模樣，直接了當地問：「他是誰？」

Charles在欲蓋彌彰地用手遮住手機螢幕時還不忘強調，「請相信我沒有什麼好隱瞞的，事實上我真的想跟妳分享這些事，我也需要一些其他人的意見，但是我又不好意思講出口，妳可不可以先從別的問題，呃，切入？」

「他在床上厲害嗎？」

「Raven，請妳自重！不要忘了我們在什麼地方，旁邊都是小朋友。」Charles輕聲喝止，卻又臉紅地低下頭，雙手遮臉，「不過我覺得這方面我好像需索無度，嚇到他了。」

「什麼？我聽不清楚，誰需索無度？」Raven繼續取笑Charles，「如果不行的話就分了啊。」

「他老是說是因為年紀的關係，可是我覺得那是心理因素，他特別在意是不是能滿足我，於是還沒做就已經先把力氣花在找理由解釋，反而有點掃興，其實他⋯⋯」

「原來他年紀比較大啊！多大？」

「大概是我的兩倍吧。」

「噢，Charles我不知道你的口味這麼特別⋯⋯」

「我就知道不該跟妳討論這些的。」Charles瞪了Raven一眼，搖了搖頭，隨著隊伍推前時卻還是忍不住說：「他要去外地工作，可是卻不想讓我跟著。」

「中年男人最喜歡靠和不同的對象廝混，來得到自己很年輕的錯覺。」

「別鬧了，我才沒有這樣想。」立刻否認之餘，卻語帶保留地說：「但是他這兩天一直不接電話讓我很心煩意亂。」

「你就是有！」Raven沒放過嘲弄Charles的機會，「Charles吃醋了，Charles吃醋了。」

 

遊樂園裡的餐廳佈置得像皇宮一樣，餐點也仔細擺盤，但是味道，唉，Charles只能猜想自己大概是選錯了，或許剛才老練的服務生推薦那道比較好吃，食物不行，Charles一不小心又看了一眼手機，Raven對Charles搖了搖手指，「等他打來，欲擒故縱，這還是你教我的。」

「也對。」Charles關掉了螢幕，「除了把手機丟進湯裡之外，還有沒有更好的戒斷方法？」

「游泳啊。」

 

不過其實不必如此大費周章，當Charles想要拍幾張夜景時，手機的電量就已用罄，在音樂和煙火中不爭氣地自動關了機。

「其實比想像中容易。」

「我們上一次來這裡的時候也不需要手機啊！」

「我們上次來這裡，是好久以前的事了，不僅沒有手機，這裡半數以上的設施都還沒有興建，而我半數以上的設施是不能搭的，我的乳牙掉了一半，身高大概也是現在的一半，還有，那時候我爸媽還沒離婚呢！」Charles細數著十多年來的改變，「我還有那張咧著缺牙的嘴和人偶合照的照片，當時的我怎麼會對卡通人物的真實性如此深信不疑？明明已經開始懷疑耶誕老人了。」

「我們都長大了，就算再怎麼不願意也還是要長大。」Raven說：「自從Rose生病之後，你就辭掉工作照顧她，雖然你是她唯一的兒子，唯一的親人，這麼做很合情合理，但我仍然為你擔心，我從那個時候就為你擔心了，但你每次的回信又那麼堅強，就算是她過世的時候也是，我沒看你掉一滴淚。」

「有那麼多事情要忙，沒時間難過。」Charles說：「住院的時候就是每天就被吃藥吃飯檢查切割成碎片，告別式前後就是一個一個聯絡各路親友，等到真的送走了你們以後，開始整理時，才是真正的考驗。」  
「你那時候一定不好受。」Raven說：「我還一直催你的履歷。」

「提醒我世界還在運轉，那正是我需要的。」Charles微微一笑，「我一個人真的撐不過來，還好他適時出現，幫了我一把。」

「看來你們是認真的，真不好意思，剛剛還假設你們的關係是建立在肉體上的。」Raven玩著手上飲料杯上插著的吸管，「看你認真出來面試，也有了認真的對象，我真的不用為你擔心了。」

「我面試並沒有很認真啊。」Charles說：「可能是因為毫無得失心，想說既然以後不會再碰面了，我也用不著討好那些面試官，比玩真心話大冒險還刺激，我希望我別太興奮，把心裡想的說出口了，包括『你那麼行你來啊』『不要拿你解決不了的事情當面試題目好嗎』什麼的。」

「搞不好他們會特別喜歡你。」Raven咯咯笑個不停，差點弄翻了水杯。

 

我們每天半夜兩點就得起床，這是你平常就寢的時間吧？在山屋裡梳妝過後，摸黑從山屋前往拍攝地點，我用你給我的面巾遮住口鼻，呼出的水氣在上面結了一層霜，風大得令人睜不開眼睛，黑暗中踏錯一步就會掉下山崖，同行不知道是誰發出怪叫，直嚷著好恐怖，發出聲音只會擾人，就算害派，我也只能拉緊繩索，專注在踩下的每一步，只是夾在緩慢前進的隊伍中，總不免無謂地消耗有限的精力與耐力，今天我就懷疑自己是不是能走到現場。

如果走在最前面，就不用和其他人耗著，但是看見Peter早早到了現場，卻只能一邊對手心呵氣，一邊蹦跳，一邊試著用小小的瓦斯罐生火煮咖啡，但是爐火在風中掙扎著幾乎要被吹滅，我對於這個『兒子』忍不住嘲笑：「別跑那麼快，等等老頭子吧！」

我說的時候無心，但是話一出口，周遭的氣氛都變了，本來懈怠的工作人員突然緊繃了起來，比導演喊開鏡時還要安靜，這種玩笑最好不要亂開。

當我想著這發現一定要告訴你時，總是沮喪地想起山上沒有手機訊號，劇組都用無線電對講機聯絡，天黑了以後就得躲在山屋裡，九點一到就直接斷電，沒得商量。

我想我一定要自己拍幾張日出的照片，下山以後讓你看看，當然我自己拍的比不上那些專業的器材，但是等電影正片完成，能在戲院看到，不知道要等到什麼時候，有時候拍完片就沒錢後製了，終於完成了卻無法上院線，這種狀況太常見了，我總不敢太樂觀，不敢指望什麼，不過光是現在能演戲，就已經就覺得十足慶幸，我明明是劇組裡最老的一個（他們一個個年輕得可怕，隨口提到德國新浪潮電影，竟然沒人搭得上話），可是當不時有人起高原反應，不是頭痛嘔吐下不了床，就是抱著氧氣筒不放，雖然我也曾經被冷風吹得頭痛，場景中的柴火又燻得我眼睛發酸，但我卻覺得自己腳步越來越輕快，除了一點曬傷之外，畢竟雪地反射陽光太強烈了，擦甚麼都沒有用，再好不過了。

但有人堅持是因為我的裝備特別好的緣故，對於廠牌和價格種種的問題，我只是神秘地笑了笑不回答，一口咬定的表情還真是好笑，你要是看到也會同意的⋯⋯

 

吃過晚飯，Erik就著微弱的光線寫著不知道該算是日記還是信的東西，想到熄燈時間，就不由得緊張了起來，握筆的手捏得死緊，連字跡都顫抖了起來。

感覺腳步聲靠近，Erik連忙用手掩住已經寫過的部分，抬起頭，大概只是有人正好經過，沒有人想知道你寫了什麼，Erik又低下頭，卻又感覺到被注視著，一抬起頭，Peter正好奇地打探著自己。

「你在寫什麼啊？」Erik沒有回答，Peter又自顧自地提出問題：「你的體力真好，一點都不像快五十歲的人，一整天拍攝下來都不會累，你看才不到八點，已經沒人陪我聊天了，講幾句話就被嫌吵。」

「工作人員比演員更辛苦，我們休息的時候他們還要繼續調整器材什麼的。」Erik奇怪Peter也算在業界打滾夠久了，怎麼會不知道拍片現場是什麼樣子，「況且人家是來工作，不是來交朋友的，沒有義務跟你聊天。」  
「還有，導演進了管理員室以後，到現在還沒出來。」

Todd現在一定是用管理員室裡的設備和不中斷的電力，看今天拍攝的毛片，怎麼可能有時間哄大牌明星，「你有什麼事嗎？」Erik隨口問著，腦中構思的卻是信的後半段。

「導演可能沒有告訴過你，其實我拒絕過這部片。」Peter咬了咬指甲，「你怎麼敢一口咬定我會接？」

「Charles說值得一試，主要還是因為他比較喜歡父親的角色，內斂一點，比較適合我。」不小心在人前提起這個名字，還好對方沒留意到，Erik控制住自己臉部表情，只有眼角微微抽動了一下。

「我從來搞不懂他們為什麼總是說內斂內斂的，你知道的，就是那些影展的評審，影評人什麼的。」Peter抱怨，「好像我演得很差似的。」

「Charles不是什麼老頭子。」Erik說著，覺得自己似乎又希望別人留意到這麼名字，能不能決定一下，是要透露還是要隱藏，不要三心二意的，「他可是比你還年輕。」說這句話時Erik感覺心跳得特別大聲。

「原來是個文藝青年。」Peter莫名地感慨著，「他一定很喜歡你。」

「我想是吧！」Erik說，回過神來發現自己的努力維持的冷漠表情不知道什麼時候已經融化，眼角悄悄地漾開了波紋。

「什麼時候我也能像你一樣，有影評人那麼愛我，也會這樣為我說好話呢？」

「我們只是躲在我們自己的小圈圈裡，講我們自己的私心話。」Erik嘴角終於失守，「別忘了，大家都愛你啊。」這是怎麼搞的，億萬票房男星竟然羨慕起我們的小世界了？Erik想，這一定要告訴Charles，雖然Peter可能從頭到尾都沒搞懂是怎麼一回事。


	13. 7-2 (END)

Erik昨天就注意到有人在講手機，確定那不是笨重對講機，惦記著這件事，在下戲後找來了Kate，才知道在接近山頂的拍攝現場，是收得到訊號的，於是Erik做了這十幾天以來第一次做的事——給手機充電——不是洗澡，雖然也真的沒洗，反正那麼冷，又不會流汗，當然也沒人抱怨有味道，或許是大家都沒洗澡所以沒人發現。

  
於是今天出發時，Erik小心把手機放在胸前口袋，這令Erik今天的腳步特別雀躍，連冷風像刀子一樣用力刮著臉，都能用笑容相迎。

拍攝已進入尾聲，只剩下Peter還在眾人的注視下磨最後幾個鏡頭，不是太難的戲，眼看著就要大功告成，Peter前一刻還誇口今天十分鐘就可以收工，中午時就可以在山下喝著啤酒開慶功宴了，卻突然陷入怎麼做都不對的困境，貪快的下場，Erik搖了搖頭，是該停下來靜一靜的時候了。

Erik走向攝影師說了幾句悄悄話，Jeff點點頭答應了，Erik走開時聽到Rob對導演說：「請暫停一下，我要換膠卷。」

這藉口實在太爛了。

將手機開機，螢幕上仍然顯示毫無訊號，沒關係，Kate說的地點Erik記得很清楚，可以看見對面山頭上架設的訊號反射板，從那棵大樹往那個方向挪動兩公尺，站在那個定點，手機收得到訊號，幸運的話還不只一格。

Erik看著顯示訊號的圖示掙扎著閃動了好一陣子，稍微左右前後地調整位置，直到圖示明確地亮著不再閃動，Erik迅速播了那個號碼。

等待接通的嘟嘟聲響了好幾輪，不穩定的訊號讓背景雜音聽起來有點顫抖，破碎的噪音足以令Erik以為是電話被接起來了，即將傳來剛被喚醒的含糊聲音。

等到的卻只是語音信箱不帶感情的配音，Erik看了看時間，恍然想起這對Charles而言太早了，這傢伙也許為了什麼無關緊要的事情熬夜，天將亮才剛睡下，想起了那張睡臉，和那賴床時從鼻子哼出來軟軟的抗拒，Erik恨不得能在那個睡眠無賴的身邊，狠狠吃掉他的臉頰。

但你現在並不在Charles身邊，吵醒了他，拿什麼彌補被摧毀的睡眠，Erik對自己說，然後選擇了把滿腔熱烈的感情對著語音信箱傾吐。  
  


 

 

似乎不小心碰到了什麼，突然電話那一端變得全然沈默，連背景雜音都沒有，螢幕上仍顯示通話中，Erik不知道剛才說的那些是否錄進了語音信箱，焦急地想要重新撥號，卻被突如其來的疼痛重擊，Erik只覺得眼前一片黑，無法呼吸，雙手雙腳顫抖著。

手機跌落雪地，Erik忍著痛想要彎下身子去撿，但是隨著彎身的動作，手機隨著積雪往下滑了幾寸，要再伸長手臂搆去，立足之地突然也隨之陷落⋯⋯

而且無法發出聲音呼救，Erik突然想起，這樣被深沈的黑暗漩渦攫住的感覺，並不是第一次襲來，隨著螢幕上閃現的那個名字隨自己越來越遠，Erik最後只能希望Charles能夠聽到這段留言。

 

 

 

 

  
  
春光明媚的兩個星期，幾乎要被艱辛的轉機抵銷殆盡，第一班飛機在乘客登機之後遲遲無法起飛，延誤了下一班，害Charles得在轉機時奔跑，過安檢時竟然還忘記把口袋裡的零錢和手機掏出來，紅燈亮起，蜂鳴器的聲音響得令人焦躁不安，看起來特別可疑，不能不搜得更加仔細，當Charles終於通過安檢，奔向登機門時，赫然發現，其實並不是那麼意外，下一班飛機也延誤了。

飛機才剛停妥，空中走道還沒有接上，機艙裡已經開始此起彼落地響起了手機的提醒音，等一下吧！沒有那麼急，我是要回家，沒有什麼行程緊接著，Charles對自己說。

直到把行李搬進了家門，掛好了西裝，清空了箱子，換洗衣物也在洗衣機裡漂浮轉動著，Charles才悠閒地為自己泡一杯茶，在餐桌前坐下，姑且來看一下有什麼最新消息吧！  
  
Charles慌亂地撥打著不同的電話號碼，沒人接，只好傳出文字訊息，對每一個有可能知道情況的e-mai發信，等回應需要點時間，如果對方並不想每分每秒都關切著往來訊息。

為什麼沒有人告訴我？沒有未接來電也沒有簡訊，新聞都已經報出來了，那就表示全世界都已經知道了，而我是最後一個。  
  


 

 

「謝謝妳願意回答我的問題。」Charles還記得這位葬儀社的負責人，「事發已經三天，而離我寄信給導演也已經整整一天了，到現在都還沒有收到劇組方面的消息，他們這樣實在太不負責任了。」

「他們現在應該沒有空回覆你的問題，要處理的事情太多了，再耐心等待一下，他們會發出聲明的。」她拍了拍Charles的肩膀，「公開告別式的時候，我會再給你通知的。」

「再次感謝妳⋯⋯」不對，Charles突然意識到，葬儀社負責人對自己的態度，你會叫家屬回家，但是會承諾一有消息就會通知他們，而不是要他們等到公開告別式，「妳只是把我當作一個過分熱情的影迷，出於好心地安撫。」Charles說：「也就是應付。」

慍怒突然出現在她臉上，像是在說難道這樣你還不滿足，不然你還想要怎麼樣，但是她很快遞調整了表情，用剛才的善解溫柔說：「影迷也有資格知道這些事情，我相信你和我一樣難過，我盡我所能幫你，絕不是隨便應付。」

我該怎麼說？Charles想告訴眼前這位專業的小姐，自己絕不僅僅是影迷，但是除了影迷之外，自己與Erik又有什麼關係？「我想知道，為什麼妳會知道這些消息，為什麼他們會通知妳⋯⋯」Charles突然想起自己曾是怎麼告訴Erik，『經紀人』的身份聽起來有多厲害，對，筆戰的時候，如果我能夠陪著Erik前往，是不是就是第一個知道事發的人呢？「而不是通知我。」Charles說著，只覺得心虛透頂。

「我擔任Erik的公關有七年的時間了，業界多多少少還有人依稀記得我，那時候記者來這裡想採訪Erik，卻只拍到了我的照片，那些還記得我是Erik前任公關的人，捏造了一些奇怪邀約來開我玩笑，開Erik玩笑。」她自顧自地說著，又看了看Charles，「我好像跟你說太多了，為什麼Erik的事情要通知你？無意冒犯，只是想知道。」

「Erik這次演出就是我洽談的。」Charles決定用事證，而非不值一文的頭銜說明，「在妳轉寄給Erik的諸多玩笑中，還是有人是認真的，是我，分出認真和玩笑，讀過劇本以後，說服Erik接這部片的，如果沒有我的話⋯⋯」說著突然停了下來，「如果沒有我的話⋯⋯」Charles迫切地大口吸著氣，眼淚，還有殘酷的事實卻已經把自己淹沒。

一張面紙遞了過來，Charles愣愣地望著那隻手在眼前晃啊晃，「拿去擦一擦。」她說：「Erik離開這裡之後，就是跟你在一起的嗎？」

如果沒有我的話，Erik應該還在這裡，好好的，Charles點了點頭，「我可不可以看看他⋯⋯」

眼看著她面有難色，Charles知道自己被拒絕了，「我很抱歉。」她說：「不是我拒絕你，而是⋯⋯Erik踩上了懸空的雪，掉下一千多公尺段差的岩壁，沒有路可以過去，最多只能垂降到⋯⋯天氣又突然變差，下起了冰雨，直升機無法起飛。」她體貼地省略了一些細節，「只能把他留在那裡。」

 

 

  
「感謝你親自來一趟。」Emma上前和Peter Maximoff握手，Charles在一旁卻不知道該採取什麼行動，以什麼身份，尤其還是電影裡的人那麼真實地出現在面前，儘管這已經不是第一次了。

「我本來想要把這些東西帶回家。」Peter將眼前大袋子的拉鍊拉開，「在山屋裡，Erik和我睡同一間房的上下舖，這些是他的個人物品，他每天都把東西收得很整齊，看起來對登山很是嫻熟，心肺功能也比我們這些萎靡的年輕人還好。」

「Erik確定要接這部片後，就重新開始健身了。」Charles娓娓地訴說著：「他明明就和我一樣痛恨早起，但是他對自己很有紀律，整個冬天，他都是天剛亮就起床晨跑，我可以感受到他體能的改變。」低頭微微地笑了一下，甜蜜卻瞬間變得酸楚，Charles只能抬起頭看著背包，「但這是我的背包，頂層拉鍊拉開，上面寫著我的名字。」

Peter照做了，「這裡寫著『Charles Xavier』，你就是Charles嗎？」並且睜大了眼睛問著答案再明顯不過的問題。

Charles無意識地點了點頭。

「Erik提起過你！他說就是你說服他接下這部片的，我真的很感謝你這麼做，我一直想和Erik合作，十四年後總算如願了。」

「是啊。」Charles麻木地說：「對，就是我，Charles Xavier，把可以再多活上十幾二十年的Erik送上了死路，幸運的話或許還可以活到九十歲呢。」

「等等⋯⋯十四年？」Emma在一旁好奇地插嘴：「你十四年前才幾歲啊？」

「我參加過《帶我去天堂，或地獄》小男孩角色的試鏡，當然是沒選上啦！本來我也不覺得有什麼大不了的，直到我媽媽帶我離開試鏡的那個房間時，說了一句『我和剛才第二個和你對戲的演員約會過』。」

「你是說？」Emma曖昧地說：「天哪！不會吧！」

Emma一定是聯想到了什麼，Charles想，因為我也這樣想。

「不不不！不是你們想的那樣。」Peter連忙搖著手澄清，「不過我當時跟你們想的一樣，其實這也情有可原啦！如果你小時候喜歡披著床單玩角色扮演遠甚於球類運動，還有一個認為男孩子就應該有男孩子的樣子的父親，你也會像我一樣，幻想自己不是這個人親生的，既然很多人會幻想自己是遙遠國度的公主，不然就是魔法世界流落到普通人庸俗家庭裡的孤兒，那我幻想一下自己是窮困潦倒男演員的私生子也不過分吧？」尷尬地說：「最後是我媽打碎我的幻想，說她只是和那個男的出去約會兩次，之後就沒聯絡了。」

Emma露出失望的表情，但Charles卻說：「我倒還希望你是他的兒子，他沒有其他親人了，而我什麼都不是。」

「你在說什麼啊？」Emma的眉頭又皺了起來，「我們不是一直把你當做Erik的伴侶看待嗎？」

「我很羨慕你們，雖然當時我並不知道你們的關係，但我還記得他提到你時的微笑，天哪！我怎麼那麼遲鈍，哪有人提到影評人會那麼開心的。」Peter大喊：「我想起來了，那時候他一直不太想理我，忙著寫什麼東西，也許就是寫給你的！」開始翻找著背包，Emma也跟著一起找，她長長的指甲勾住了尼龍布，只能退後整理著一樣樣被掏出來的物品。  
  


 

Charles讀著從背包前方夾層中翻出來的幾張紙，Erik潦草的字跡，寫著在劇組中發生的趣事，還有對同劇演員的看法，Charles偷偷抬起頭看了Peter一眼，確定他不知道Erik在信裡對他的嘲笑，然後翻了一頁：  
  
_我真的該感謝與你的相遇，如果不是你，我可能還繼續假裝自己不會、不想，也不該演戲，如果不是來到這裡，我不會知道我有多想念這種感覺，在短短的時間裡詮釋出一整個人生，穿過跌宕的悲喜，如此令人著迷，除此之外，我不知道我還會什麼。_  
  
本以為已經止住的眼淚，又奔流了下來，這次Charles不再試圖用冷漠和嘲諷防堵，Erik用了那麼多年，就是為了證明那是沒有用的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
這家專門放映非典怪片的戲院，還是和兩年前，還有十幾年前一樣，座椅有點生鏽不穩，地毯上隱隱約約地有股霉味，就像當時一樣，還混合著強烈俗艷的爆米花氣味。入口仍舊不好找，最後得和戲院商量，敞開大門，鋪上紅毯，安排人員引導。

Charles盯著這一切細節完成，儘管已經有那麼多人手，一個個辦事俐落，兩三下就把場地佈置了起來，移走了雜亂的過期宣傳物，擺上了大型海報和照片，Charles得承認自己一個人的確沒辦法。

有了紅毯以後，原本只想隨便拍兩張照片應付一下的記者，架起了巨大的相機鏡頭，佔下取景的位子。

等候還是有一點報償的，當Peter Maximoff一身隨性的牛仔褲和樂團T恤走近時，爆出一陣此起彼落的快門聲和閃光，得停下腳步接受那些不明究理的訪問。

往記者群聚的地方看去，Charles沒看見Jeo，不知道他是被擠在後面了，還是沒來採訪這個活動，當然也有可能換了工作，Charles想。

拿起了手機，Charles按了語音信箱的號碼，選擇了舊檔案裡的一則語音留言。  
  


 

「Charles，是我。拍攝很順利，我很想你，我想我可以照預計的時間回來，到時候我一定要親口對你說，我早該對你說的了，是在這裡的每一天，給我的啟示，其實談不上是什麼了不起的想法，我以為過去的我是為自己活的，但是我只不過是凡事為自己打算而已，那只不過是活在別人眼光和評價之中的自私，我會這麼說是因為，我竟傻到以為自己為你做過了什麼，才不是，因為有你，你讓我借住在你的生命裡，當我想著該為你做什麼時，卻第一次有了為自己而活的感覺⋯⋯我說不清楚，你那麼聰明，你一定會懂的，我希望我能早一點和你當面說這些⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯」  
  
這則留言Charles已經反覆聽過太多遍，連思考措辭時的遲疑和呼吸聲都可以背下來，一開始每次聽都會哭，慢慢地，Charles不再哭了，聽這則留言的次數也越來越少，但每次聽，都還是覺得那個人就在身邊說著話，他所表達的思念，也是自己的思念。

眼看著放映時間即將開始，Charles走向Peter提醒了他一聲，便走進了影廳，前年兩百人的影廳坐得稀稀落落的，還可以自己選位置，今年多虧了有幫手導入了劃位系統，這場的位置全數售罄。

接過了麥克風，「歡迎大家今天前來這個應該是一年一度的觀影會。」滿室的哄鬧安靜了下來，「過去幾年來有一小撮Erik Lehnsherr的影迷，每年都會聚在一起來個電影馬拉松，有時候是市立圖書館的視聽室，有時候是大學電影系的教室，這些人本以為這個世界上只剩下他們會在意這種事了，其中一個就是我媽。」Charles繼續說著前年主辦的責任是怎麼落在自己肩上，「當時空前地有一百多人報名，我們就選了這個廳，Erik本人也出席了。」然後接下來發生了什麼事，大家都知道了，「很高興導演Todd願意在前往影展的前一個月，選擇這個活動作為《冰凍的海》的首映，真的是首映，導演和Peter Maximoff也出席了這場觀影會，那麼，我們先來看電影吧。」

在燈光暗下之後，Charles跨步走向最後一排最邊邊空下的兩個位置，在靠走道的那個位置上坐下，用手觸碰旁邊的座位，彷彿還有一點溫度，從指尖流轉而來。

銀幕上出現了Erik的名字。

 

 

 

 

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了一個番外，但是配對和本篇不一樣，請慎入  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11735178


End file.
